Una nueva oportunidad para amar
by Mabb24
Summary: Kurt y Blaine estan en Nueva York, pero no todo es como lo hubiera pensado, ¿Que pasaría si Blaine encontrara a alguien especial?, ¿Que haria Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

Introducción

Esta historia se desarrolla al final de la cuarta temporada…

¿Qué paso si Kurt le dice que no a la propuesta de Blaine?

¿Qué pasa si Blaine va a Nueva York?

¿Qué pasa si Blaine esta arto de rogarle a kurt?

¿Qué pasaría si Blaine encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera sentir bien?

¿Qué hará Kurt?


	2. Aviso

Olisss…

Bueno yo soy nueva en este mundo y esta es una nueva historia, pero necesitare de su ayuda, díganme si les llama la atención esta historia, o si simplemente soy malísima para esto.

Bueno eso es todo, si les gusta subo el capítulo 1.


	3. Las cosas desde entonces

Capítulo 1: Las cosas desde entonces

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Blaine se graduó.

Dos meses desde que había decidido seguir adelante con su vida y no mirar atrás, dos meses desde que se enteró de que lo habían aceptado en NYADA, dos meses desde que había dejado una fase de su vida atrás

Ahora estaba junto con Tina, Sam y Artie en New York, pero ahora no era el mismo Blaine, ahora Tina, que ahora era su mejor amiga y compañera en NYADA, le había aconsejado dejar el gel y los moñitos en la ropa, y así lo hizo, ahora sus rizos estaban libres, aunque no esponjados, su casual, regularmente usaba unos jeans con unos tenis negros y una playera, o a veces usaba un pantalones con una camisa y zapatos de vestir. Él era diferente físicamente, aunque realmente no emocionalmente, el seguía siempre ayudando y esforzándose para hacer bien las cosas.

Realmente sus días no eran aburridos, ya que aún no se acostumbraba al ritmo de vida de New York, era raro estar en el mismo lugar junto con tu ex, y más si es en la misma escuela. Aunque Kurt había dicho que no a su propuesta, él había pensado en el mismo y NYADA era una gran opción para lograr tener éxito en su carrera musical, creía que tal vez y solo tal vez algún día si lograría estar de nuevo con Kurt y seria su felices para siempre, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que tratara de eliminar esa idea de su cabeza, ya que si él había dicho que no debía ser por algo, eso y luego estaba que estar con Kurt resultaba incómodo y no era bonito, ya ni siquiera podían ser amigos y eso le quedaba demasiado claro.

* * *

La rutina de Blaine era ir por un café y luego a la escuela, siempre junto con Tina, ese día no fue la excepción, cuando llegaron a la escuela todo el mundo hablaba acerca de la llegada de un chico.

-¿Quién será ese nuevo alumno que trae a la escuela de cabeza?- pregunto Tina

-No lo sé, pero no creo que deba importarnos- dijo Blaine tomando su café

Entonces vieron a Kurt, quien estaba con Rachel hablando con Adam.

Blaine suspiro.

-No crees que debas hablar con el- dijo tina con un tono como si estuviera lastimada

-No lo sé, es muy incómodo estar cerca de él, además él tiene a Adam-

-Habla con él y has que no sea incomodo- dijo con un tono de obviedad

-No lo sé- dijo Blaine

-Hazlo y veras que no todo es tan malo-

-Tratare pero no sé si arregle las cosas-

-Al menos lo intentaras, bueno tengo clase de baile, tengo que irme nos vemos luego, suerte y sabes que te quiero- dijo Tina alejándose

-Adiós, yo también- dijo Blaine tratando de que lo escuchara, mientras se volteo fijando su vista en Kurt, dio un último suspiro y camino hacia él.

* * *

Bueno este el capítulo 1, espero que haya sido de su agrado, como ya lo dije, soy nueva en esto asi que todavia no se mucho sobre esto, asi que les pido me dijan si les gusto o lo odiaron.


	4. Amigos de nuevo

Capítulo 2: Amigos de nuevo

Blaine camino hacia Kurt, sintió que se podría morir en ese instante, Kurt se veía tan bien, y el no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia por haberlo dejado ir, por no haberlo sabido cuidar ni el, ni a su relación, ahora sabía que probablemente esta era la última oportunidad para estar cerca de Kurt, aunque solo sea como amigos, quería a Kurt cerca. Sabía que podría causarle problemas a Kurt, sobre todo con Adam, así que decidió no hacerse ilusiones y caminar esperando cualquier respuesta. Para su suerte Adam se despidió y salió de su vista. Cundo llego hacia ellos

-Hola- dijo sin dudarlo demasiado

-¿Hola?- dijo Rachel con cara de sorprendida antes de voltearse a Kurt, quien tenía la vista fija en algo dentro de su mochila, -ammmmm- dijo volviéndose a Blaine.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Blaine empezando a asustarse

-¿Blaine?- pregunto ella demasiado sorprendida, y fue cuando Blaine recordó que ni Rachel ni Kurt lo habían visto con su nuevo look, o bueno si pero no le pusieron demasiada atención, Rachel moviéndose como loca en la escuela y Kurt por que hasta ese momento había tratado de evitarlo.

-mmm, si creo que soy yo- dijo el ojimel mientras Kurt se quedó inmóvil dentro de su mochila

-ok, y ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto ella acercándose a Blaine para un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien- respondió dándole el beso a Rachel, mientras Kurt se daba por vencido y soltaba la mochila para voltear. Cuando el volteo se dio cuenta del cambio que tenía Blaine y luego su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado rápido, tanto que creo que todo el mundo podía escuchar sus latidos y luego su voz, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Blaine percatándose de que Rachel seguía muy sorprendida

-Nada, es solo que te ves diferente- dijo y luego sonó su celular, lo saco y vio lo que decía –lo siento, tengo que irme- dijo ella dando otro beso en la mejilla de Blaine y otra en la mejilla de Kurt, provocando que este saliera del shock en el que estaba gracias al ojimel -Nos vemos luego chicos- grito mientras se alejaba.

-Hola Kurt- dijo Blaine bajando la mirada.

-Hola Blaine- dijo Kurt mirando para algún otro lado, recordando cómo había ignorado a Blaine tanto, no dándose cuenta de que esperaba desesperadamente que el ojimel no se diera cuenta de eso, por ahora no importaba.

No estaban seguros de que cuanto tiempo paso, pero fue muy incómodo, hasta que finalmente Blaine hablo.

-umm, ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?-

Eso dejo a Kurt en un nuevo shock, ya que él había recordado lo mal que se sintió por haberle dicho a Blaine que no, pero todavía no se sentía seguro de que eso sería lo correcto, y no estaba seguro de que Blaine no lo volvería a engañar, pero él era el único capaz de quitarle el aliento, de hacerle sentir bien y seguro, ahora no había nada de eso, pero no sabía qué hacer, así que solo dejo a su corazón dar la respuesta.

-Sí, claro, ¿aquí o..?

-Vamos a la cafetería que está a dos cuadras-

-ok- dijo el ojiazul, empezando a caminar, recordando los días en los que salían ir a la cafetería en Lima después de que los ensayos de los warblers terminaran, ese recuerdo le robo un suspiro, el cual, por fortuna Blaine no escucho.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería Blaine ofreció ir por los cafés, a lo cual Kurt acepto y le dio su pedio a Blaine, el cual se sorprendió por el nuevo pedido, pero no objeto nada y se fue.

Kurt recordó porque había cambiado el pedido del café, la razón era Blaine. Siempre el, el café que pedía le hacía recordar los días en Lima, pero mucho más que eso, le recordaba demasiado al sabor de Blaine, su aliento, sus besos, dolía mucho, así que decidió cambiar el café, aun le recordaba los días en lima, pero el sabor a Blaine no se parecía mucho, menos dolor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Blaine a la mesa, él le entrego el café y se sentó, cuando ambos estaban frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron y…

Pasaron lo que pudieron ser segundos o minutos, no tenían conciencia del tiempo, solo sabían que existían Kurt para Blaine y Blaine para Kurt, solo existían ellos dos en ese momento, se miraron hasta que la camarera tiro unos platos, los dos dejaron de mirarse y Blaine fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueno umm- dijo dando un sorbo a su café

-ammmmm- repitió el otro mirando su vaso

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, ya sabes lo normal ¿y tú?-

-Igual, aunque todavía no me adapto a este ritmo de vida- dijo empezando a relajarse

-Ya lo harás- dijo y al sentir más relajado a Blaine el también hizo lo mismo, -en fin, ¿para que querías hablar?-

-Bueno porque no me gustaría que las cosas entre nosotros terminaras así- dijo tensándose de nuevo

-¿A si cómo? Dijo Kurt nervioso

-Con un no y una miraba baja- dijo con un tono de tristeza en la voz

-Bueno, yo tampoco- dijo de igual manera

-Entonces..- Dijo Blaine un tanto incomodo

-Entonces..- repitió el otro

-Bueno creo que a pesar de todo lo que paso, tú siempre vas a ser muy importante para mí y no quiero terminar así contigo así que crees que podríamos volver a ser..- el ojimel dijo parándose para saber qué decir, sabía que podía decir que "intentarlo" pero Kurt estaba con alguien y sabía que no soportaría otro no, y luego estaba el hecho de haber decidido no volver a mirar atrás, estar con Kurt ahora era una excepción a ese punto, así que se decidió a decir –amigos- dijo.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto Kurt con desilusión en la voz

-Sí, amigos- Afirmo

-Claro- dijo triste

-Gracias entonces.. ¿Amigos? Pregunto estirando una mano

-Amigos- afirmo tomando la mano de Blaine

-Bueno eso me hace sentir mejor, pero tengo clases, así que nos vemos luego-

-Nos vemos- reafirmo viendo a Blaine tomar sus cosas y salir de la cafetería.

Ese día Kurt llego a su apartamento y arrojo su mochila, acto que le provoco a Rachel una extrema curiosidad.

-¿Desde cuándo avientas tu mochila?- Pregunta ella

-No estoy de humor Rachel- dijo enojado

-Ley tranquilo ¿Qué paso?-

-Blaine y somos….-

-Novios, eso es genial Kurt, le dijiste que terminaste con Adam, que bien por ti- dijo ella, pero provocándole a Kurt un suspiro

-No Rachel, él y yo somos amigos, él dijo que quería que volviéramos a ser amigos-

-Ósea que no le dijiste lo de Adam y que lo sigues amando, pero no te crees listo para casarte-

-No, nunca se lo diré, el me engaño Rachel, yo no, es más, no sé si siquiera deba pensar en el de esa manera dijo Kurt dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejando a Rachel sola y confundida.

En otro lado de New York Blaine llego al apartamento que compartía con Tina, arrojo su mochila al sillón y abrazo a Tina, que se encontraba en la cocina.

-Tenías razón- dijo soltándose del abrazo

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto ella dándole un plato

-Sobre Kurt- dijo el ojimel sentando con el plato en la mano

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto empezando a comer

-Somos ¡Amigos de nuevo!- Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa dobla entre tristeza y felicidad.

Ok, apenas viene lo bueno, voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos algo largos, pero no se cada cuanto subiré un capitulo, igual pido opiniones y si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas, eso es todo…


	5. Math Baker

Aqui otro capitulo, tratare de subir en un rato el siguiente, ya que este no es tan largo, bueno, nada de esto me pertenece, solo escribo lo que me gustaria que pasara.

Capítulo 3: Math Baker

Esa mañana Kurt despertó con una sensación extraña en el estómago, pero la ignoro y opto por hacer su rutina diaria.

Una vez que estuvo listo, fue a la cocina para hacer su desayuno, pero ahí estaba una Rachel un tanto molesta por lo que había hecho Kurt la noche anterior.

-Buenas señor dejo a mi mejor amiga plantada y confundida- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor, desde anoche lo sabes- dijo el acercándose a la mesa

-¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto ella más comprensiva

-Nada-

-Vamos, dime, por algo soy tu mejor amiga- dijo acercándose al castaño

-Ahora sé que debo conseguirme nuevos amigos-

-Qué lindo, pero enserio dime que te pasa-

-No sé lo que me pasa-

-¿Esto tiene que ver con Blaine, no es así?-

-Si-

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres decirle que lo sigues amando?-

-¡No!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿Por qué yo debo decirle algo a él?-

-Porqué lo amas-

-Yo no voy a hacer nada, el me engaño, el debería ser quien hiciera algo-

-Pero...- comenzó ella pero fue interrumpida por el castaño

-Pero nada Rachel, comeré algo en la escuela, te veo luego- dijo el tomando sus cosa y saliendo del apartamento.

* * *

Cuando Kurt llego a NYADA se percató de los susurros de las personas acerca de un nuevo estudiante, de quien tuvo curiosidad, así que se acercó a una chica.

-Hola- dijo el amablemente

-Hola- contesto ella

-¿Sabes quién el nuevo estudiante que está causando tanta conmoción por aquí?-

-Pues según parece el nuevo es un chico que ha sido expulsado de siete escuelas-

-¡SIETE! Wow eso si es tener una colección de escuela, pero ¿Por qué NYADA?-

-Al parecer le gusta cantar, pero igual, al paso que va no llegué ni a fin de semestre-

-Puede ser, pero sigo sin entender por qué tanta conmoción-

-Lo que pasa es que tiene un curriculum largo, según dicen, además de haber sido expulsado de siete escuelas, es un rompecorazones, dicen que nunca se ha enamorado y que solo son relaciones de un rato-

-Pobres chicas-

-¿Chicas?, quien hablo de chicas, el chico nuevo es gay-

-¿GAY?

-Si, además de ser el hijo de un político muy reconocido en New York-

-Al menos ya sé por qué tanta conmoción, bueno nos vemos luego-

-Claro-

Eso había sido raro para Kurt, además de enterarse que el chico nuevo era un tipo de chico malo, acababa de hablar con una chica a la que siquiera conocía, pero aun así siguió su camino a su primera clase.

* * *

Blaine acababa de preparar su desayuno, y el de Tina, cuando la chica entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días Tay-Tay-

-Buenos días Blainey-

-Te prepare el desayuno- dijo el ofreciéndole el plato-

-Oh, gracias, que lindo, amaneciste de muy buen humor-

- A si es-

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que es por que ayer me hice amigo de Kurt otraves y espero se acaben las situaciones incomodas-

-Yo también- dijo volteando los ojos

-Come- dijo el sonriendo

Cuando Tina y Blaine acabaron su desayuno se fueron a la escuela, y les tocaba la clase de música juntos, por lo que fueron al salón, donde se encontraba el maestro hablando con la directora, pero no era nada de otro mundo, por lo solo pasaron al salón y se sentaron.

Pasaron unos minutos más cuando el maestro entro al salón acompañado por la directora.

-Buenas días chicos- dijo el maestro

-Buenos días- repitió la directora, a lo cual todos respondimos.

-¿Qué estará haciendo la directora aquí?- Susurro Tina hacia Blaine

-No lo sé- Contesto el ojimel

-Bueno chicos, como saben estos últimos días se hablado mucho de un tema, la llegada de un nuevo estudiante aquí a NYADA- dijo ella juntando sus mano, todos estaban como sorprendidos, así que la directora continuo. –Lo que quiero decir es que esta llegada a causado mucha polémica en estos últimos días, pero es cierto lo que se ha estado diciendo, un chico se integra hoy a la escuela y espero no lo traten mal, sin más que decir, les presento a Math Baker, su nuevo compañero-

La directora señalo hacia la puerta, por lo que todos voltearon, de ahí entro un chico con el pelo entre castaño y rubio, ojos verdes, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados y negros y unos zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, pero lo que más llamo la atención de este chico era su miraba, que te decía que te alejaras si no querías morir, además de ser demasiado guapo como para resistirse a él.

-Bienvenido Math- dijo ella y se retiró del salón.

-Toma asiento- dijo el profesor señalando una silla vacía, a lo cual el chico acepto y fue hacia la silla, -Bueno, el dia de hoy veremos los duetos en pareja, todos tendrán una pareja, con quien tendrán que hacer un dueto. Las parejas son las siguientes…-

Todo el mundo al escuchar su nombre se fue con la segunda persona mencionada, hasta que…

-Blaine esta con… Math- Fue lo que dijo el profesor antes de que el salón se quedara en silencio y Blaine sentía demasiado miedo de eso.

Al acabar la clase, Blaine se fue del salón sin decir nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Tina, solo se fue

* * *

Ok, aqui esta el capitulo 3, el sera el que intente sacar a Kurt del corazon del Blaine, pero bueno tratare de actualizar diario, y de que los capitulos sean algo largos, en cuanto al fic todavia no se si sera corto o largo, ya saben, acepto opiniones y sugerencias, si tienen.


	6. Algo raro

Hola aqui esta el capitulo 4 espero que les guste, y nada de esto me pertenece

Capítulo 4: Algo raro

Blaine estaba caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pensaba acerca de ese nuevo chico, Math era tan lindo físicamente, pero interiormente, sentía que había algo raro en él, pero no sabía que era.

Tenía que hacer un dueto con Math, tenía que estar cerca de él y tener que fingir que era algo completamente normal, ya que no lo era, Blaine sentía algo especial acerca de ese chico, el problema era que no sabía que exactamente.

* * *

Tina salía del salón en busca de Blaine, cuando se encontró a Kurt

-¡KURT!- grito la chica buscando atraer la atención del castaño, cuando la tuvo -¿Has visto a Blaine?-

-No ¿Por qué?- pregunto el con un tono de preocupación

-Es que salió corriendo del salón y no sé dónde se fue- informa la chica

-No, lo buscare, tú has lo mismo ¿ok?-

-ok- dijo la chica empezando a caminar hacia delante mientras Kurt lo hacía hacia la derecha.

Blaine se encontraba en un parque, sentado y escuchando el ruido de la cuidad, su celular sonaba, pero él estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos, el único problema era que sus pensamientos se centraban en una sola persona, Math.

-Oye, aquí estas ¿Por qué saliste a si del salón?- una voz lo interrumpió

-No lo sé Tina-

-¿Como que no lo sabes?-

-Es solo que es demasiado raro ese chico Math-

-¿Raro?-

-Lo sé, es estúpido, pero la verdad es que creo que hay algo raro con el-

-Bueno, tal vez deberíamos volver a la escuela y deberías ponerte de acuerdo con él, es tu compañero de dueto-

-Lo sé, vamos-

Ambos chicos se fueron de nuevo a la escuela, donde estaba un preocupado Kurt.

-O si, Blaine, le dije a Kurt a cerca de tu pequeña huida del salón, creo que está preocupado deberías hablar con el- dijo Tina señalándolo

-Ok- dijo el ojimel mientras se alejaba de ella y se acercaba al castaño

-¡Blaine!- exclamo el castaño dándose cuenta de la presencia del hombre

-Hola Kurt-

-Tina dijo que saliste corriendo de su salón-

-A si es- confirmo el pelinegro

-¿Por qué?

-Recuerdas que decían que un chico nuevo iba a llegar aquí?- pregunto mientras empezaba a caminar

-si- dijo el castaño mientras seguía las acciones del otro hombre

-Bueno, pues ya sé quién es, y siento que es algo raro-

-¿Raro?- dijo el castaño extrañado

-¿Por qué todos me hacen esa pregunta?, si raro y además me toco ser su pareja para hacer un dueto-

Eso tomo al castaño por sorpresa, el recuerdo de los duetos que hizo junto a Blaine hizo sentirse melancólico, no solo por el recuerdo, sino porque el ojimel estaba tan concentrado en el tema de Math que ni siquiera tenía espacio en la cabeza para penar en eso.

-¿Kurt?- Pregunto Blaine dándose cuenta de que el castaño estaba centrado en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?... Lo siento- dijo el castaño volviendo a la realidad

-No hay problema-

Los dos chicos fueron interrumpidos por un silencio en el pasillo, Blaine enseguida supo de qué se trataba, pero el castaño volteo encontrándose con el rubio.

Math caminaba por el pasillo, se encontró con la mirada de rareza debido a la ropa que portaba, los cual le molesto un tanto, así que…

-¿Algún problema? Pregunto el rubio hacia el castaño

-No- dijo con indigencia el castaño dándose cuenta que la pregunta era para el

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar el rubio acercándose al castaño

-No- reafirmo Kurt

-Bien- dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo

Una vez que Math se había ido las personas volvieron a hablar, excepto el castaño que estaba lleno de rabia en ese momento.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el pelinegro que hasta este momento había permanecido callado

-Si- contesto el ojiazul

-Te dije que había algo raro en el- dijo el ojimel

-Raro, yo diría que es insoportable- agrego con ira en la voz

-Ok, voy a buscar a Tina, nos vemos luego- se despidió Blaine

-Claro, nos vemos- dijo el castaño

* * *

Cuando Blaine se había alejado del castaño estaba buscando a Tina, pero en lugar de encontrarla a ella encontró a un Math agrediendo con palabras a un chico, que al parecer lo había retado, ya que aunque fueran solo palabras, era demasiada humillación, y te hacia querer no meterte con él.

Cuando Math siguió su camino dejando al chico en shock, Blaine se armó de valor y repitiéndose en su cabeza que era su calificación siguió a Math.

Math se sentó en una banca que estaba vacía, el pelinegro respiro y se acercó al rubio…

-Hola- dijo Blaine con algo miedo

-¿Me estás hablando a mí?- dijo el rubio extrañado

-si- respondió decidido

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy Blaine, tu compañero de dueto-

-ok, y ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso me interesa?- pregunto el resoplando

Blaine respiro y luego…

-Tal vez a ti no te interesa, pero es mi calificación y a diferencia de ti, yo quiero ser alguien la vida, así que te pido de favor que me ayudes y hagas el dueto conmigo-

Eso dejo al rubio inmóvil, movió la boca pero no logro articular ninguna palabra, quería decir algo, pero por alguna razón no lo dijo

-Ok, pero no esperes que yo me esfuerce, cantare lo que me digas, pero no hace nada, tú lo harás todo, y después de eso, somos dos desconocidos, ¿entendiste?-

-Yo haré todo, solo necesito tu voz, y después no te conozco, adiós- dijo el ojimel desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Después de esa conversación Blaine reafirmo su sospecha de había algo tras ese chico, y se decidió a descubrirlo, no importaba lo que costaba cuando Blaine Anderson se proponía algo, lo lograba, y esta no iba a ser la excepción.

* * *

Math Baker era un chico con un pasado difícil, pero no dejaba que lo afectara, por eso ahora era un chico malo, ahora cada vez que caminada por un pasillo, la gente se callaba y no se metían con él.

En parte eso era lo que él quería, o eso era lo que creía que quería, solo que había algo que no le gustaba, que no dejaba de pensar en algo que desde que lo vio por primera vez sintió algo diferente, no lo sabía y no quería saber por qué no podía sacarse de la cabeza a ese algo, o más bien alguien.

Blaine Anderson.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado,no hare el fic demaciado largo, solo que sio tendra un poco de drama, como siempre diganme si les ha gustado o si lo odiaron, si tienen opiniones o sugerencias las acepto... Espero subir otro cap mañana, ya me gusto esto de escribir. :)


	7. Curiosidad

Holis, aqui un nuevo capitulo nuevo, ya saben que nada me pertenece...

Capítulo 5: Curiosidad

Blaine estaba en él un restaurante en donde había quedado de verse con Math.

Sinceramente el ojimel estaba nervioso, ya que pensaba que el rubio no iba a llegar, pero en cuanto lo vio acercándose a la puerta, dio un respiro de alivio y ¿felicidad?

-Hola Baline- dijo el sentándose en la mesa con el pelinegro

-¡Blaine!- dijo el ojimel un tanto molesto

-Lo que sea- dijo el rubio restándole importancia, -¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Cantar- dijo el otro hombre como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Eso ya lo sé genio, pero, ¿Qué voy a cantar?-

-Vamos, es un dueto-

-Lo que sea-

-Aun no lo sé-

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí?-

-Quiero saber si vas a hacer esto o no-

-Ahora si te importa- dijo el rubio recordando las palabras dichas por el pelinegro el día anterior

-Dime si o no, puedo decirle al profesor que me cambie de pareja o que lo hago yo solo-

-Lo hare-

-¿Enserio?- pregunto un Blaine demasiado incrédulo

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada-

-No creía nada-

-Pues no vayas a creerlo- dijo el rubio improvisando, -Adiós- dijo y salió del restaurante a toda velocidad, dejando a un Blaine muy confundido y con ganas de descubrir lo que había detrás de Math Baker. Cuando llego a su apartamento esa tarde busco en su computadora el apellido Baker, el primer resultado que tuvo… William Baker

* * *

Una vez en la escuela al día siguiente, Blaine fue en busca de Math, lo encontró en el salón de música tocando guitarra, lo cual se le hizo sumamente extraño, ya que todo el mundo creía que él no hacía nada, además de cantar claro, pero aun así, todo el mundo creía que había entrado por que su padre era un millonario. Entro al salón, que por supuesto estaba completamente solo, y haciendo que Math dejara sus acciones y sus ojos se agrandaran ante la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio bajando la guitarra y con odio en la voz

-Es una escuela libre, puedo estar donde quiera- dijo Blaine decidido

-Aquí no- dijo el bajando el tono de voz

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto el ojimel –No sabía que tocabas guitarra-

-No sabes nada sobre mi Baline-

-¡BLAINE!-

-Como sea, me largo- dijo el tomando sus cosas y saliendo, antes de ser detenido por Blaine

-¡ESPERA!-

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio sin voltearse

-Tu apellido es Baker- dijo Blaine

-Lo sé- dijo el rubio aun sin voltearse

-Tu padre es…- Blaine comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido por Math

-Un tonto, un semental, un viejo que no sabe nada sobre su hijo, pero eso a ti no te importa- dijo antes de salir del salón.

Blaine estaba desconcertado por las palabras de Math. Salió del salón encontrándose con Tina

-Hola Blaine- dijo la chica dándole un café

-Hola, gracias- dijo el tomando el café

-No hay problema- dijo la chica buscando una banca, cuando la encontró le señalo a Blaine para irse a sentar ahí. Una vez sentados, -Oye ya sabes que Mercedes va a venir y vamos a ir con Sam Y Artie al apartamento de Kurt y Racel a las tres ¿Vienes?-

-Claro- dijo el

-Bueno nos vemos en el parque a las dos y media- dijo ella despidiéndose

* * *

A las dos y media los cuatro chicos en el parque como lo dijeron, Tina, Blaine, Sam y Artie se dirigieron al apartamento de Rachel y Kurt, una vez ahí

-¡CHICOS!- saludo Mercedes levantándose del sillón

-Hola- dijo Tina abrazando a Mercedes

-Hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido?- dijo Artie levantando su mano en señal de saludo.

-Pues bien- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Sam y a Blaine.

-Me alegro- dijo el chico

Todos empezaron a platicar, menos Blaine, ya que estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos que seguían en las palabras de Math, Mercedes se dio cuenta de esto, así que pregunto.

-¿Y tú Blaine como has estado?- pregunta la chica haciendo reaccionar al ojimel

-¿Qué?... a, si, lo siento, bien- dijo el chico

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto un Kurt desconcertado

-En Math- dijo el ojimel provocando en todos una miraba preocupada hacia a Kurt, quien respiraba fuertemente mientras se le hacia un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras

-¿En ese idiota?- dijo el castaño con un tono de intolerancia en la voz

-¿Por qué idiota?, ¿Qué sabes de ese chico?- dijo el dándose cuenta de la voz de Kurt, quien lo vio como oportunidad para alejar la curiosidad de Blaine hacia Math, odiaba ese nombre.

-Solo que lo han expulsado de siete escuelas, no se ha enamorado, solo liga y no tiene relaciones formales, es un rompecorazones, y el hijo de un político muy reconocido en New York-, tuvo cuidado de omitir el detalle de que ese chico era gay, pero no contaba con que alimentaria más la curiosidad de Blaine

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- dijo el ojimel

-Pues toda la escuela lo sabe, está en su curriculum- dijo el castaño con obviedad

-Bueno no nos interesa, ahora lo que importa es Mercedes que ha venido de visita- dijo Santana interrumpiendo la plática de los dos chicos

-Tienes razón- dijo Kurt acercándose a su mejor amiga, pero el ojimel no dijo nada y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Como ya era algo tarde, los chicos se despidieron, cuando Kurt se despidió de Blaine, Rachel y Mercedes se miraron entre sí, y cuando todos se habían ido.

-¿Qué pasa con Blaine?- pregunto Mercedes directamente al castaño

-Nada, volvimos a ser amigos- dijo el con un tono de melancolía en la voz

-A mí no me engañas, sé que lo sigues amando y lo que dijo de estar pensando en otro chico te mato- dijo la chica

-Tienes razón, no soporto que Blaine piense en otra persona de la manera que solo pensaba en mi- dijo Kurt poniéndose aún más triste

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Nada-

-¿Por qué nada?-

-No creo Blaine se interese de esa manera, además acabaría con el corazón roto, Math es un rompecorazones, y no tiene relaciones enserio, eso no da para más, el me ama, lo sé, ahora, hasta mañana- dijo el castaño antes de ir a su habitación.

* * *

Blaine caminada junto con Tina, pero solo podía pensar en las palabras de Kurt, pero por ahora solo estaba seguro de que su padre era un político muy reconocido en New York, pero no sabía nada más, pero tenía una gran curiosidad. Y aclararía todas sus dudas.

Espero que les haya gustado, y como siempre diganme si les gusto, opiniones y sugerencias... Hasta luegito...:)


	8. Conociendo verdades

Aqui un nuevo cap, ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece

Capítulo 6: Conociendo verdades

La clase de baile estaba algo aburrida para Blaine, él estaba muy concentrado en todos los hechos que hacían que Math se volviera su centro de atención, quería saber por qué era así, porque decían eso de él, quería saber si lo que decían de él era cierto, quería saber quién era Math Baker.

Cuando la clase acabo y el pelinegro salió del salón, y luego se topó con Kurt, aunque no se dio cuenta.

-Hola- saludo el castaño

-¿Qué? Ha, Hola- dijo Blaine saliendo de su cabeza

-¿En qué pensabas? Pregunto el castaño curioso

-En Math- dijo el pelinegro despreocupado, y sin saber que eso estaba matando a Kurt, quien cada vez que oía el nombre del rubio se le revolvía el estómago y sentía como si algo en su interior se quemara.

-¿Otra ves?- dijo Kurt con indiferencia

-Sí, otra vez-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero saber quién es-

-Pues es un tonto, neandertal, un rompecorazones, alguien que no ha tenido una relación enserio, alguien que no se ha enamorado, alguien que ha sido expulsado de siete escuelas, y espero que pronto sean ocho- diciendo la última parte en un susurro

-¿Cómo sabes que es cierto lo que dicen de el?- pregunto el pelinegro con una ceja alzada

-No ha dado razones para no creerlo- dijo el castaño volviendo a la indiferencia

-Tienes razón-

-Sí, la tengo-

-ok, ni siquiera sé por qué paso tanto tiempo pensando en eso-

-Ni yo-

-Ciento si te agobio con este tema, es solo que…-

-No te preocupes- dijo el castaño con un suspiro de alivio al creer que Blaine iba a dejar el tema de Math por la paz, -Oye, ¿qué tienes que hacer hoy por la tarde?-

-Después de reunirme con Math nada, ¿por?-

-Es solo que dicen que las películas que hay en el cine están muy buenas, así que me preguntaba si quieras ir a ver alguna hoy por la tarde- dijo el castaño nervioso

-Claro- acepto el ojimel

-Entonces nos vemos hoy en la tarde en el cine ¿ok?-

-Ok- confirme el ojimel

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde- dijo el castaño alejándose con una sonrisa en el rostro

De lo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta era que cierto rubio escucho todo lo que dijeron, y que ahora no sabía por qué tenía una sensación en el estómago al escuchar que Blaine iba a ir a una cita con la persona que menos toleraba en toda la escuela.

* * *

En la tarde Blaine llego a la sala de música, donde había quedado con Math, aunque sorprendentemente el rubio ya estaba ahí.

-Hola- saludo fríamente el rubio

-Hola- respondió el ojimel

-¿Qué quieres que cante?-

-De nuevo, cantemos, es un dueto- dijo el ojimel

-Bueno, ¿qué vamos a cantar?-

El ojimel se sorprendió por loa reacción del rubio pero ya no le importaba, así que…

-Bueno he pensado en…- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual saca para leer un mensaje de Kurt

"No voy a poder ir al cine, o bueno, no sé, si puedo te llamo"

El ojimel frunció el ceño ante el mensaje del castaño y dio un suspiro un tanto decepcionado, pero solo respondió

"Ok, esperare que me llames, o, nos vemos mañana"

Envió el mensaje y guardo su celular, mientras Math, quien había estado en silencio mientras su estómago se revolvía, no se pudo contener y dijo

-¿Qué tienes con ese tipo que parece muñequito?- dijo el refiriéndose a Kurt

-¿Qué muñequito?- pregunto el ojimel extrañado

-El castaño con el que hablabas ase rato- dijo con un tono entre enojado y triste

-¿Kurt?- dijo el más extrañado

-El- afirmo el rubio

-Eso no te interesa- dijo el repitiendo las palabras dichas por el rubio con anterioridad

-Sí, si me interesa- dijo el rubio armando su tono de voz

-¿Por qué?-

-Solo lo hace Baline- dijo el rubio

-Blai… no importa, y si a mí no me interesa nada de ti, yo no debo importarte a ti- dijo el ojimel decidido

-No eres igual a mí-

Eso dejo sin armas al ojimel, por lo que solo dijo

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto con intensión de contestar

-¿Por qué lo miras así?- dijo el rubio sabiendo los pensamientos de Blaine, sabía que él pensaba en las palabras dichas por el castaño, acerca de que él no se había enamorado

-Por qué lo amo- dijo el con un tono de obviedad

-No, lo miras como si te sintieras culpable acerca de algo-

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una mirada de amor?- pregunto el ojimel curioso

-Te propongo un trato- dijo el rubio

-Te escucho- dijo el ojimel interesado

-Yo te dijo lo que quieras saber, pero solo si tú me dices lo que quiera saber-

-Hecho- dicho el ojimel extendiendo su mano, lo cual tomo al rubio por sorpresa, ya que o estaba acostumbrado a tener ningún tipo de contacto físico con otra personas, pero por algún motivo y siendo inconsciente tomo la mano de Blaine en señal de aceptación.

-Bien, lo primero que quiero saber es lo de la mirada- dijo el rubio soltando la mano de Blaine

-Ok, yo engañe a Kurt, y sé que tengo la culpa, así que no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable y sentirme como la peor persona del mundo cada vez que lo veo- dijo el ojimel con tristeza en la voz

-¿Te interesaría mi opinión?- pregunto el rubio esperando un no, pero en lugar de eso recibió una mirada curiosa y una ceja alzada

-Claro-

-Bueno, yo opino que una relación es de dos, no de uno, si él no pone de su parte, ¿Cómo esperas que sea una buena relación?

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué lo engañaste?-

-Pues me sentía muy solo, sentía que él me estaba olvidando, cada vez que lo llamaba me rechazaba la llamada, o simplemente me colgaba, y cuando al fin podíamos hablar, el solo hablaba de NYADA, y de lo maravilloso que era su trabajo y New York, eso se sentía como que ya no había lugar para mí en su vida-

-¿Por qué te sientes culpable solo tú, cuando ambos tuvieron parte de la responsabilidad?-

-No lo sé, yo fui quien lo engaño-

-Y el quien te dio motivos para hacerlo-

-Pero yo lo engeñe-

-Baline, ya te dije que una relación es de dos, si él te dejaba toda la responsabilidad te la dejo a ti, no podía ser una buena relación, además de que él se supone que te quería, así que creo que lo mejor es que haya terminado-

-No lo había visto de esa manera, pero aun así lo engañe-

-Bueno, tú ves todo desde un punto que solo beneficia a ese muñequito, pero ¿Has pensado en que es lo que te beneficia a ti?, ¿No te gustaría seguir con tu vida, enamorarte, ser feliz sin tener que mirar atrás?-

-Sí, eso me gustaría, de hecho, al inicio de este año me propuse no mirar atrás, pero fui tan débil que termine enterrándome en mi pasado- dijo el ojimel aún más triste

-Deja de hacerte el villano de la historia, porque no lo eres, eres una persona normal que cometió con un error, y todo el mundo tiene derecho a cometer errores, así como de tener una segunda oportunidad, pero… ¿Quieres una segunda oportunidad con el muñequito o de amar?-

El ojimel razono las palabras que había dicho el rubio, al inicio de ese año él había decidido que no miraría atrás, no lo cumplió, el quería volver con la persona que amaba, pero ahora se sentía tan bien platicar con Math, así que solo hizo lo que una persona egoísta habría hecho, Blaine había decidido hacer algo por el mismo.

-De amar- dijo el ojimel decidido

Esas palabras aterrizaron en el corazón de Math, por segunda vez en su vida se sintió asi, pero si algo era Math era cumplido, por lo que…

-No es cierto- dijo de la nada

-¿Qué no es cierto?- dijo el ojimel extrañado

Math dio un suspiro y contesto

-Lo que dicen de mí, no me han expulsado de siete escuelas, me han sacado de siete escuelas, y si me he enamorado, por eso soy así, lo único que es cierto que dicen sobre mí es que soy un rompecorazones y que no tengo relaciones enserio, tengo miedo de que me vuelvan a romper el corazón y mi padre es William Baker, un exitoso político en New York- dicho esto el rubio soltó un suspiro de dolor

-¿Qué paso con tu padre?- Pregunto el ojimel

-Me odia-

-¿Por qué?-

-Soy gay y por sér cómo soy-

-Y ¿Cómo eres?-

-Odio hacer las cosas, me tiene que obligar, además es porque no me interesa su negocio de economía-

-Pues yo creo que eres increíble, al menos lo eres cuando te abres con las personas- esas palabras le robaron a los labios del rubio una sonrisa, la cual Blaine nunca había visto, pero le pareció que una de las sonrisas más bellas que había visto.

-Pues yo creo que eres un chico muy lindo y no solo en tu interior, eres muy guapo- dijo el rubio provocando que Blaine se sonrojara demasiado, -¿Qué, dije algo malo?-

-No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan cosas así-

-Pues, vete acostumbrando- dijo el rubio con otra sonrisa

-¿Esto nos hace…algo?- pregunto el ojimel con miedo

-Por ahora amigos- dijo y ahora él le extendió la mano a Blaine, quien tomo la mano de Math

-Ok, pero creo que debería irme, ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana y nos ponemos de acuerdo para el proyecto?- pregunto el ojimel

-¿Te parece si te nos vemos en la cafetería que está a dos cuadras y hacemos el proyecto y de paso te invito un café?- pregunto el rubio

-Me parece perfecto- dijo el ojimel empezando a tomar su mochila

-Ok, y te dijo algo-

-Si-

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas- dijo el rubio saliendo de la sala de música dejando a un Blaine rojo de las mejillas.

Esa tarde Blaine se la paso pensando en Math, y en esa linda sonrisa, y que tal vez tenía razón y debía buscar una nueva oportunidad para él y no dejar que el pasado lo invadiera ni lo lastimara, esta vez lo decía enserio, no volvería a mirar atrás.

* * *

Empiezan los problemas...jejeje soy mala ... es un poco mas tarde pero mañana tendre un capitulo nuevo, espero que le haya gustado


	9. Aprendiendo a coocerlo

Un nuevo capitulo, pero nada de esto me pertenece, espero que les guste

Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo a conocerte

Al día siguiente Blaine se despertó más feliz de lo usual, cuando se levante de la cama, dio un salto, se bañó, se arregló y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno para él y para Tina, y vio que estaba llego a la cocina y vio que estaba buen arreglada y con el desayuno servido.

-Buenos días- dijo el pelinegro dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica

-Buenos días- respondió la chica sonriendo al notar la felicidad de su amigo

-Hice el desayuno- dijo el señalando hacia la mesa

-Ya lo note, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto al no poder resistir la curiosidad

-No lo sé-

-Dime- dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes

-Bien, ayer platique con Math, ahora se algunas cosas de el-

-Así que esa sonrisita te la roba Math- dijo ella como una afirmación

-Tal vez-

-Blaine, desde hace unos días he notado que estas algo obsesionado con Math, así que solo encuentro una explicación, ¿Te gusta Math?- pregunto la chica curiosa

-No- dijo el pelinegro, pero luego se acordó de lo bien que se sintió hablar con él, lo mucho que le gusto su sonrisa, pero sobre todo se dio cuenta de que el sentía que Math era especial, era como lo que sentía con Kurt cuando eran amigos antes de ser una pareja, y entonces se dio cuenta de que tal vez si le gustaba.

-¿Enserio?- cuestiono la chica

-Sí, oye hablando de él, tengo que verlo en la cafetería en diez minutos, así que nos vemos, disfruta tu desayuno- dijo el pelinegro como despedida.

* * *

Al entrar a la cafetería con dos minutos de anticipación encontró a Math sentado en una mesa y con dos cafés.

-Hola- dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola- respondió el pelinegro devolviendo la sonrisa

-Te compre un café- dijo entregándole un café a Blaine

-Gracias- dijo aceptando el vaso

-Bueno, creo que ayer te enteraste de mucho sobre mí, y yo ahora se algo de ti-

-Ya lo sé- dijo el ojimel tomando un sorbo del café, descubriendo que era su favorito, ¿sabías que me gustaba este café?- dijo señalando el vaso.

-No lo sabía, pero esa es mi orden favorita, así que como no sabía, te compre lo que a mí me gusta- afirmo el rubio.

-Ok, ya tenemos algo en común- bromeo el ojimel

-Yo espero que no sea lo único que tengamos en común- dijo coquetamente el rubio

-¿Te gusta el deporte?-

-¿A quién no le gusta el deporte?- Dijo sarcástico

-A K… hay personas a las que no les gusta- dijo recordando a Kurt, pero luego se dijo a si mismo que no debía dejar regresar a su pasado

-Si, a las chicas y a los súper gays-, eso le robo una risita al pelinegro

-Ok, pero ayer me dejaste con la duda de tu padre-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace que te odie?-

-La verdad no lo sé, es frustrante vivir sin que tenga un solo segundo para mí, es difícil y además de eso nunca me ha dicho nada lindo y no recuerdo que me haya tocado alguna vez- dijo con tristeza

-Creo que eres lindo-

-Es por que no me conoces-

-Estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo-

-¿Por qué me quieres conocer?-

-No lo sé, solo quiero hacerlo- dijo robando una sonrisa de los labios de Math

-Ok, bueno yo también quiero conocerte, ¿Qué harás hoy por la tarde?-

-Nada-

-¿Has comido comida brasileña?-

-¿Comida brasileña?-

-Eso es un no, así que, ¿te gustaría probarla?-

-Me gusta tuvo lo que sea nuevo, así que si-

-Bueno en ese caso, nos vamos después de la escuela-

-ok- afirmo Blaine

-Nos vemos entonces- dijo el rubio regalándole una sonrisa a Blaine y caminando a la puerta

* * *

Después de la última clase, Math y Blaine se fueron hacia el restaurante, al llegar, Blaine se percató de que era un restaurante demasiado elegante, pero lo dejo pasar, no sufría tanto por el dinero.

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso con el muñequito?-

-Pues fuimos pareja por un tiempo, él era el amor de mi vida-

-¿era?-pregunto el rubio ilusionado

-Probablemente, hace unas semanas no hubiera dudado en decir que él es el amor de mi vida, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro- dijo el ojimel bajando la mirada

-Diferente… ¿Cómo?-

-El ya no es el único que me está en mi cabeza- dijo el ojimel volviendo a mirar a Math, quien al escuchar esas palabras sintió que su corazón latía fuertemente, pero ignoro esa sensación y se dedicó a reafirmar sus ilusiones.

-¿Ósea que alguien te gusta?- pregunto el rubio más ilusionado

-Sí, alguien me gusta- reafirmo

Ambos comieron la comida brasileña, que al parecer de Blaine fue la mejor comida que había comido en mucho tiempo, hablaron de su pasado y de cómo les gustaría que fuera su pasado, Blaine se enteró de donde trabajaba el padre de Math, cuando terminaron intercambiaron números, se despidieron y se subieron a sus autos, cada uno con diferente rumbo, pero Blaine decidió hacerle una visita al padre de Math.

* * *

Cuando llego al lugar señalado por Math, pregunto por William Baker, cuando lo ubicaron con él, entro a una oficina muy poco alegre, muy sombría y muy seria, el hombre que vio hay era muy parecido a Math, a excepción de los ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo en un tono serio, Blaine dudo pero ya estaba ahí, así que…

-Sí, de hecho solo le pido que me escuche-

-Está bien-

-Estoy aquí para hablar de Math- esas palabras hicieron que el señor delante del pelinegro dejara sus acciones y viera a Blaine

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- pregunto con fastidio

-Nada, solo quiero saber si él es su hijo-

-Lo es, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, Math me ha hablado de usted y quería saber por qué esta tan decepcionado de el-

-¿Qué eres de Math?-

-Su amigo- respondió el ojimel

-¿Eres amigo de Math?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-

-Math no tiene amigos-

-Ahora tiene uno-

William tomo un suspiro, vio a Blaine y luego dijo

-Por alguna razón siento que debo confiar en ti, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson-

-Bueno Blaine, no estoy decepcionado de el-

-¿Qué?

-Toma asiento- Blaine se sentó en la silla enfrente de William, -Veras, amo a Math, pero cada vez que trato de hablar con él o tan siquiera acercármele, el solo se aleja, siento que me odia, y eso me duele mucho-

-Qué curioso, el siente exactamente lo mismo-

-¿Qué?, el piensa que lo odio ¿cierto?-

-Si-

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer?-

-No rendirse para acercarte a el-

-¿Podrías ayudarme?-

-Pensé que nunca lo preguntaría -

-Eso es un si-

-Sí, lo es-

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué te interesas tanto en Math?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Lo conoces?-

-Estoy aprendiendo a conocerlo- dijo el pelinegro ganándose una sonrisa por parte de William

* * *

Ok, un nuevo capitulo, espero que le haya gustado, bueno en este capitulo no hubo nada de Kurt, pero es que nesecito tener una historia entre Blaine y Math, pero el proximo capitulo si trata a Kurt,espero subir otro capitulo mas al rato...XD,


	10. Una sopresa

Ok, otro capitulo, pero nada de esto me pertenece.

Capítulo 8: Una sorpresa

Esa mañana Blaine llego a NYADA con un café en la mono y esperando ver a Math, sabría que tendría que buscarlo, pero valía la pena, el problema estaba en que Rachel le dijo que quería verlo, así que no podía hacer nada más que buscar a la chica, cuando iba a hacerlo se encontró con Tina, que no estaba esta mañana en su apartamento, Kurt, Sam, Artie, Mercedes, Santana y la chica que lo había citado, se preguntó que pasaba y salió de la duda.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que se acercaba más a ellos

-Bueno, los reuní a todos por que Ms. Shue me dijo que vendría a New York y…- se vio interrumpida por un silencio en el lugar, y eso solo podía significar que Math había llegado, cuando el rubio entro tenía una mirada diferente, una mirada desconocida, lo primero que busco fue a cierto pelinegro, al cual localizo rápido, camino hacia el…

-Hola- le dijo el rubio al pelinegro

-Hola- respondió Blaine a su saludo, no le importo que toda la escuela se le quedase viendo, en especial Kurt, que fue el único al que Math noto.

-Te traje un café- dio dándole un vaso de esto a Blaine

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro tomando el vaso

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio con indiferencia hacia el castaño, cuando no soporto más su mirada de acusación

-Nada- respondió apretando los dientes

-¿Seguro?, si lo tienes te aconsejo que me lo digas- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Blaine, eso lo saco de sus casillas

-¿Te han dicho que no se debe usar toda la ropa negra?- dijo un castaño enojado

-Pues no me interesa la moda-

-Ya lo note-

-¿Cuál es el verdadero problema?- dijo como última oportunidad

-Yo no sé qué talento tienes, no sé ni siquiera porque estas aquí- dijo directamente el castaño

-Tengo más talento del que tú tienes-

-yo no lo creo-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Claro-

-Bien, tú te lo buscaste muñequito, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Darme consejos de moda?-

-Te harían falta algunos, pero voy a cantar-

-¿Cantar?, ok, nos vemos en tres días en el auditorio, ahí lo decidiremos-

-Tengo algo más interesante-

-Te escucho-

-La obra que va hacer la escuela, los dos haremos la audición, quien obtenga el protagónico, es el mejor de los dos-

-Y… ¿si ninguno de los dos obtiene el papel?- dijo el rubio interesado

-Entonces… haremos lo que tú dices, lo de hacer las canciones en el auditorio-

-Está bien, acepto-

-Bien- dijo el castaño desafiante

-Baline, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo volviéndose al pelinegro, quien estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer Kurt, no tenía idea del por qué lo hizo, pero lo sorprendía, pero las palabras de Math lo hicieron reaccionar y volver a la realidad

-Lo siento, pero él está con nosotros, necesitamos hablar con el- dijo una Rachel enojada

-Sera rápido- dijo el rubio -¿Vamos?- dijo sin esperar respuesta empezó a caminar por el pasillo a la sala de música, Blaine solo sonrió a los chicos y se fue tras de Math.

-Que sea rápido- dijo Rachel

-Si- respondió Blaine, pero no paro de caminar, y en cuanto desapareció de la vista de todos

-¿Baline?- pregunto Sam

-Es un tonto incapaz de aprenderse el nombre de "Blaine"- dijo todavía enojado

-Bueno, yo no sabía que eras así Kurt- insinuó Santana

-¿Así como?-

-Tan celoso- dijo la morena como una confirmación

-Yo no estoy celoso- dijo el castaño tratando de ser convincente

-O, vamos Kurt, ni siquiera intentes negar que te pusiste celoso porque ese chico vino directo a Blaine, y ahora no sabes que estarán haciendo en el salón de música- dijo la morena haciendo que Kurt se pusiera rojo y no pudiera contener sus sentimientos

-Cállate, si, si estoy celoso, no soporto la idea de que otra persona tenga a Blaine de la manera en que solo yo lo tenía- dijo con la voz pasando de enojo a tristeza, y luego suspiro y lo dijo, -Pero no sé qué es lo que debo hacer-

-Luchar por el- dijo Sam como si fuero lo sencillo del mundo

-¿Cómo hago eso?- cuestiono el castaño

-Hazle sentir que lo amas-contesto el rubio

Después de pensarlo unos segundos el castaño se dio cuenta de que Sam tenía razón, debía luchar por Blaine, ahora sabía que a pesar de todo ahora que el chico que amaba volviera a sus brazos, ya era hora de hacer algo, y ahora estaba decidido, Blaine volvería a ser suyo y solamente suyo.

-Tienen razón, voy a luchar por él, porque lo amo y nunca deje de hacerlo- dijo

-A si habla Kurt, y nosotros te ayudaremos- afirmo Rachel

-Gracias- dijo el castaño, pero luego vio como el pelinegro salía con Math de la sala de música, ambos caminando hacia la dirección de los chicos, Blaine riendo y el rubio solo lo veía.

-Ves, rápido- dijo el rubio hacia Rachel, -Bueno, nos vemos muñequito- dijo hacia Kurt, pero luego –Nos vemos luego Baline- dijo hacia el pelinegro y regalándole una sonrisa, la cual no paso desapercibida por la escuela, ya que cuando Math se había ido, dos chicas se acercaron a Blaine

-Oh, por Dios, Math Baker te sonrió- dijo una pelirroja muy sorprendida

-Lo sé- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa tonta en la cara

-Y, ¿te gusta Math?- pregunto la chica directamente, haciendo que Blaine se atrangantara con el sorbo de café que estaba tomando

-¿Qué?- dijo el ojimel tranquilizándose

-¿Te gusta Math?- repitió la chica

-Ammmmm, no se a lo que te refieres-

-Si te gusta nadie te culparía, dijo él es lindo-

-Lo es-

-Bueno, veo que no me dirás nada, así que adiós- dijo la chica saliendo de la vista del pelinegro, quien volteo para recibir muchas miradas acusatorias.

-¿Baline?- volvió a preguntar Sam, pero solo recibió un encogimiento de hombros por parte de Blaine

-¿Te sonrió?- pregunto Rachel sorprendida

-Si- dijo el pelinegro tomando otro sorbo de café

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo se, simplemente lo hace-

-Espera, ¿lo hace?, eso quiere decir que ya te ha sonreído antes- dijo el castaño sintiendo que ardía en llamas por dentro

-Si- dijo Blaine despreocupado, -pero, ¿Qué querías decirnos Rachel?-

-Ah, resulta que Ms. Shue va a venir con los chicos que están en New Directions ahora- dijo Rachel

-¿Enserio?, eso es genial- digo Blaine feliz

-Sí, lo es ¿Cuándo vienen?- dijo una Tina que había permanecido callada pero escuchando muy atentamente

-En dos días, quería que supieran para poder ir por ellos al aeropuerto, ¿lo harán?- pregunto Rachel ilusionada

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, después cada uno se fue por su lado, pero Tina siguió a Kurt

-Kurt, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¿Que les parecio Kurt celoso?, espero sus opiniones, sugerencia, hasta luegito, espero...:)


	11. Sintiendo

Ok, para reafirmar, nada de esto me pertenece

Capítulo 9: Sintiendo

-Kurt, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto Tina hacia el castaño

-Claro- dijo el castaño

-¿Realmente quieres a Blaine?-

-No, yo lo amo- dijo el castaño decidido

-Kurt, yo no soy genio en el amor, pero si te aconsejo que si lo amas te apures, a Blaine le gusta Math, sé que está a un paso de enamorarse de él, y tú tienes que aprovechar mientras todavía es una simple atracción-

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo hago eso?-

-De la misma manera que él lo hizo contigo, es tu turno de rogar, pero tienes que saber que en este juego tiene que haber un ganador, y un perdedor, ¿Qué posición te gustaría ocupar?- dijo la chica mientras salía de la vista de Kurt.

* * *

Kurt estaba decidido a recuperar de Blaine, lo haría, así que para empezar fue en busca de este, lo encontró en la sala de música tocando el piano.

-Hola- dijo el castaño acercándose al piano

-Hola- saludo el ojimel haciéndole un espacio a Kurt y una seña para que se sentara, a lo cual el castaño acepto y se sentó

-¿Practicando una canción?- pregunto el castaño curioso

-Sí, es la canción que quiero cantar con Math-

-Es linda-

-Gracias-

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine?-

-No lo sé, ¿Vas a volverme a cancelar a último minuto?- dijo el ojimel recordándolo lo que paso la última vez, aunque si era sincero eso era lo que lo acerco a Math, asi que en cierta parte lo agradecía.

-No planeo hacerlo-

-Ok, me encantaría-

-Nos vemos a las siete en el cine, ¿ok?-

-De acuerdo-

* * *

Math le había dicho a Blaine acerca de que su padre había hablado con el día anterior y que habían dicho que desde ahora tendrían una mejor relación, pero que ahora el padre de Math había invitado a comer a Blaine y a Math. Cuando llegaron al restaurante Blaine se dio cuenta de que Math no hacía nada que no fuera elegante, pero no le importo mucho en ese momento

-Buenas tardes Blaine- saludo el padre de Math levantándose de la mesa

-Buenas tardes señor Baker-

-Por favor dime William-

-Ok-

-Bueno Blaine, ayer que me fuiste a ver a mi oficina me di cuenta de que te importa mi hijo-

-Así es-

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por nuestra relación-

-No hay de que-

-Bueno, quiero conocerte-

-Bueno, ¿Qué quiere saber?-

-Todo-

-Bueno, me llamo Blaine, estudio en NYADA, me gusta cantar, intento hacer las cosas bien, espero lograr a tener una carrera, espero ser apto para lo que hago y no defraudar a nadie-

-¿Familia?-

-Mucha, pero solo son mis padres y mi hermano mayor Cooper-

-Math dijo que eras gay, eso es interesante, ¿tienes novio?-

-No-

-¿Pasado con chicos?-

-Solo he tenido un novio-

-Wow-

-Lo sé, todos dicen eso-

-Creo que eres un bien chico-

-Gracias-

-Sí, suficiente platica ¿Podríamos pedir algo de comer?- Interrumpió Math

-Claro-

-Math se parece a usted- dijo Blaine viendo a los dos

-Lo sé, menos en…- comenzó a decir pero se vio interrumpido por Math

-Mis ojos, son los ojos de mi madre, ella se fue cuando yo cambie- dijo Math en un susurro

-¿Cambiaste?-

-Luego te cuento-

-Ok-

-Sí, vamos a pedir- dijo el padre de Math

* * *

Entre platica y platica se les fue el tiempo, luego el padre de Math invito a Blaine para que fueran a la casa Baker, a lo cual Blaine acepto, olvidándose por completo de la cita que tenía con Kurt. La casa era muy elegante y grande, era una casa muy hermosa.

Fueron a la sala, la cual contaba con tres sillones, uno grande, uno mediano y uno pequeño, el padre de Math se sentó en el pequeño, mientras Blaine y el rubio se sentaron en el mediano, hablaron un rato más, hasta que al padre de Math se le ocurrió poner una ecuación, la cual Math resolvió muy rápido, ahora sabía que Math era bueno en matemáticas.

El celular de Blaine sonaba y sonaba, pero él lo ignoraba, se la estaba pasando también que no quiera hacer nada más en ese momento, luego enfrentaría a Kurt, pero ahora estaba feliz, y no lo había estado desde hace meses, era justa un poco de felicidad, cuando ya era tarde Blaine dijo que tenía que irse, pero el padre de Math lo invito a dormir, el ojimel lo dudo, pero su apartamento estaba legos, y era algo tarde, decidió aceptar la invitación y quedarse a dormir, le hablo a Tina y le dijo que no llegaría a dormir.

Math le dijo que tenía ropa de cama que podía prestarle, Blaine subió al cuarto de Math, el cual era de color azul cielo, era grande, pero lo que llamo la atención del ojimel era la foto de un chico que parecía ser tímido, un chico de lentes, camisa de cuadros y que parecía ilusionado, Math se dio cuenta de lo él ojimel había visto y creyó que este era el indicado para saberlo todo acerca de él.

-Veo que viste la foto- dijo el rubio caminando hacia esta y tomándola, después se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Blaine para hacer lo mismo, y cuando Blaine estuvo sentado…

-¿Quién es?- dijo el ojimel, ganándose una sonrisa triste por parte de Math

-Soy yo- dijo haciendo que Blaine se sorprendiera deseando no haberlo preguntado, -escucha, no sé si deba hacer esto, pero siento en mi corazón que es lo correcto, que debo confiar en ti, y yo debo confiar en mi corazón, así que te lo diré…-

-Te escucho- dijo Blaine acomodándose

-Hace unos años, yo era un chico normal, bueno, no tan normal, yo era un chico que le gustaban las matemáticas y era listo en todas las materias, y un chico que escribía canciones y las cantaba para personas especiales, cuando descubrí mi sexualidad tenía el apoyo de mi madre, pero entonces perdí a mi padre, dolió pero no deje que me afectara, seguí con mi vida-tomo un poco de aire y continuo, -Un día llego un chico a mi escuela de entonces, me enamora profundamente de él, pero el solo me utilizo para sacar diez en sus materias y por qué yo lo defendía con los maestros, cuando supo de su plan el corazón se me rompió en mil pedazos, yo le entregue todo de mí- para entonces una lagrima se estaba deslizando por su mejilla, -le entregue mi primer beso, mi primera vez para todo lo sexual, mi alma y mi corazón, pero no los cuido y termino rompiéndolos, cuando terminados, yo jure que nadie se volvería burlar de mí, pero no fue lo único que me paso, mi mama se fue de la casa porque ya no toleraba a mi padre, y lo único que me quedo de ella fue una carta, la cual queme, desde entonces deje los estudios, lo que hizo que mi papa intentara en siete escuelas diferentes, pero ninguna era suficiente, me saco rápido de una para entra a otra, me quite los lentes, me puse chaquetas de cuero, empecé a tratar mal a las personas hasta que me quede sin ninguna persona a la cual acudir, hasta que tu apareciste- empezó a llorar más

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Blaine

-No lo sé, tú eres especial-

-Para ti- dijo el ojimel bajando la vista

-No, no solo para mí, para tus amigos, inclusive para ese muñequito-

-Cuando te conocí tenía miedo de conocerte, cuando te vi, supo quieres diferente gracias a tu mirada, era una mirada lastimada, una mirada que me robo la cabeza- dijo Blaine

-Cuando te conocí, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, y cuando me enfrentaste supe que eras diferente a todos, todos hubieran pedido un cambio de pareja, pero tú me enfréntate, tú no te rendiste hasta saber la verdad, ahora la sabes, ¿Qué harás ahora?- pregunto Math

Blaine tomo las manos de Math y le dijo

-No separarme de ti, estar ahí para cuando me necesites, no irme-

-Gracias- dijo el rubio acercándose a Blaine

-No tienes que darme las gracias por hacer algo que quiero- dijo el ojimel

El rubio cerro la distancia que había entre ellos y junto los labios del ojimel a los suyos, ambos se sintieron como si eso fuera lo correcto, se sentía bien, y ninguno de los dos fue capaz de separarse, hasta que una voz desde detrás de la puerta los interrumpió haciendo que se separan

-Blaine, ya está listo el cuarto de huéspedes, ya puedes ir, que Math te diga donde esta- dijo el padre del rubio

-Sí, gracias- respondió Blaine

-Bueno, hasta mañana- dijo William, y luego se escucharon pasos que señalaban que este se alejaba.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti Blaine- dijo, ganándose una ceja alzada por parte del ojimel

-¿Blaine?- pregunto el ojimel

-He sabido que te llamas así desde el primer momento en que escuche tu nombre, pero ya te dije que no iba a dejar que se burlaran de mi- dijo el rubio sonrojándose

-¿Iba?- pregunto el ojimel

-Sí, tú me haces ser diferente, querer darte el mundo, querer darte lo mejor de mí-

-Lo único que quiero que me des es tu sonrisa- dijo el ojimel y el rubio sonrió

-Debería mostrarte tu cuarto- dijo el ojimel caminando hacia el armario sacando la ropa de cama y entregándosela a Blaine, quien se paró y siguió a Math hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, cuando llegaron, el rubio abrió la puerta y luego se volvió a Blaine

-Aquí dormirás-

-Gracias- dijo el ojimel y luego noto que Math quería algo que lo hacía sonrojarse, -¿Qué?-

-¿Puedo volver a besarte?- dijo el rubio a lo que el ojimel rio y se acercó al rubio, quien le acaricio la mejilla y lo acerco a sus labios, hasta que se volvieron a tocar, cuando se separaron, Math abrazo a Blaine y le susurro –Gracias por estar aquí-

-No tienes nada de que agradecer-

-Bueno, hasta mañana, descansa- dijo el rubio caminando hacia la puerta

-Igual- dijo el ojimel antes de escuchar que la puerta se cerrara, luego se cambió y se acostó, esa noche soñó con Math, y olvidándose de Kurt, pero solo en su pensamiento, en su corazón seguía mandando el chico con piel de porcelana, pero quería lograr arrancarlo de ahí, espero hacerlo, aunque sabía que no lo lograría, al menos no pronto.

* * *

Ok, no tenia mucho que hacer, asi que escribi el siqguiente capitulo, espero que les haya gustaba y no se preocupen que al final es Klaine, bueno espero que le haya gustado, espero que me den su opinion o sugerencias...


	12. Un si

Ok, ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece

Capítulo 10: Un si

Kurt llego a su apartamento, donde lo esperaban unas chicas muy preocupadas, cuando entro las vio y la chicas no pudieron evitar saber que algo malo pasaba

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?- pregunto Mercedes preocupada

-Blaine me planto- dijo en un susurro

Las tres chicas se miraron entre si y la primera en hablar fue alguien que no se tienta el corazón

-¿y?- dijo Santana despreocupada

-Creo que estaba con la única persona con la que ha estado últimamente- dijo el castaño empezando a sentarse

-Kurt, creo que no debes tomártelo así, todos hemos sido plantados alguna vez, yo por ejemplo, no tienes ideas cuantas veces me han dejado ver una película sola- dijo Mercedes acercándose a su amigo

-No lo entienden- dijo el castaño indiferente

-Explícanos- dijo Rachel

-Cuando estaba en el cine, esperándolo, se me acerco un chico, me dijo que me interesarían cita con él, le dijo que no, estaba decidido porque estaba esperando a Blaine, pero cuando no llegaba, dude en salir con él, cuando ya era más tarde llame a Blaine, cuando no contesto fue un impulso lo que me hizo sentir que debía aceptar-

-No entiendo- dijo Santana

-Ahora entiendo lo que sintió Blaine, ahora entiendo lo que se siente que te abandonen por hacer algo más interesante, pero no algo que siempre vas a querer, yo… abandoné a Blaine, lo traicione al preferir mi carrera en lugar de a él, ahora lo entiendo, entiendo lo que sintió y ahora más que nunca quiero recuperarlo, lo quiero conmigo-

-Entonces, díselo, dile lo que nos acabas de decir, recupéralo y hazle sentir que no lo volverá a abandonar-

El castaño dio un suspiro y recordó a Blaine, los momentos juntos, las promesas, una lagrina se deslizo por su mejilla y decidido dijo

-No importa lo que cueste, lo recuperare, lo hare-

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt y Rachel llegaron a NYADA, el castaño busco a Blaine, pero no lo encontró, fue hasta que un auto negro, que se veía demasiado caro, se estaciona a las afueras de la escuela, todo el mundo puso su atención en el auto, del cual, después de unos segundos, salieron dos chicos, Math y… ¿Blaine?, si, definitivamente era el, ver eso el corazón del castaño se paró, ¿Qué hacía Blaine con Math en un auto?, ¿Qué había pasado?

El ojimel se despidió de Math y camino un camino un poco, cuando se encontró con el castaño, fue entonces cuando recordó la cita y se acerca a el

-Kurt, lo lamento, enserio que se me paso el tiempo- dijo el ojimel apenado

-¿Estabas con Math?- pregunto sin rodeos

-Si-

-¿Lo quieres?-

-Sí, pero…-

-No importa, la verdad es que no importa, pero enserio que me hubiera gustado ver esa película contigo-

-Aun puedes hacerlo-

-No lo entiendes, tengo clase, nos vemos luego- dijo el castaño comenzando a alegarse, pensando en que siempre había querido ver esa película con Blaine a su lado, en sus brazos, pero ahora no era posible, y eso dolía.

Blaine se quedó ahí solo parado, sorprendido de alguna, él tenía el mismo sueño.

Ese era el día de las audiciones, Kurt y Math se presentaron, ese día fue una verdadera condena, Kurt sabía que era muy posible que perdiera, y no le importaba ganarle a un tonto, como lo era Math, le importaba ganar Blaine, o más bien su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el día en que publicaban los roles, fue el día en que Math se decidió a dar todo.

Math había citado a Blaine en el salón de música, cuando este había llegado, el rubio dio un suspiro y luego lo dio todo

-Hola- saludo el rubio con una sonrisa en la boca

-Hola, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- pregunto el ojimel acercándose a Math

-Hoy hare algo que puede matarme o puede hacerme muy feliz-

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto el ojimel curioso, lo que recibió como respuesta fue un suspiro por parte del rubio

-El día que te conocí sentí que mi corazón se paró, y conforme te fui conociendo supe que eres la persona que quiero tener a mi lado-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el ojimel sorprendido

-Que… no quiero que sigamos siendo amigos Blaine- esas palabras destrozaron al ojimel, quien solo respiro pesadamente

-¿Por qué?, ¿Hice algo malo?- dijo asustado

-No me has entendido, no quiero ser tu amigo, no cuando tengo más que ofrecerte-

-No entiendo-

-Tú quieres tener una oportunidad para amar, y yo una oportunidad para demostrarle a todos que las apariencias engañan-, dijo el rubio acercándose al ojimel, -todo lo que necesito es un si-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Blaine, se mi novio-

-¿Qué?- dijo un sorprendido Blaine

-Que sé que puedes tener una oportunidad de amar, y yo puedo dártela, si me das un si-

Blaine se quedó callado por unos minutos, el rubio sentía que podría morir en ese momento, sabía que el ojimel iba a decir que no, así que solo se preparó para esa respuesta.

-Si- dijo repentinamente Blaine

-¿Qué?- dijo el rubio muy sorprendido

-Sí, quiero una nueva oportunidad para amar, y sé que tú me la puedes dar, y si seré tu novio, pero solo quiero que sepas que necesito más tiempo, así que solo pido tu paciencia y luego mi corazón será solo para ti- dijo el ojimel sonriendo

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, solo quiero saber que estás conmigo- dijo el rubio

-Lo estoy- dijo Blaine, y fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que sus labios fueran asaltados por los de Math, así estuvieron hasta que Blaine tenía que irse a recoger a Mr. Shue, no le dijo a nadie acerca de lo pasado con Math, ni siquiera a Tina, claro que solo por falta de tiempo.

Los chicos fueron a recoger a Mr. Shue de un lugar en donde habían acordado, ahí se encontraron a los chicos, todos se abrazaron mutuamente y todos rieron, pero luego Kurt se acordó de que tenía que ir a ver los resultados, todos quisieron apoyarlo, porque todos se fueron a la escuela.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, todos se estaban dirigiendo a lista, pero no lograron hacerlo, ya que Math se acercó a ellos.

-Felicidades muñequito- dijo el rubio sin una expresión en especifico

-¿Qué?

-¿No has visto la lista de los roles para la obra?- dijo el rubio extrañado

-No, eso iba a hacer hasta que te cruzaste en mi camino- dijo el castaño con desagrado

-Bueno, dame un minuto- dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de los chicos

Math volvió a aparecer unos instantes después, con una lista en la mano

-Ten- dijo el rubio ofreciéndole la lista, la cual el castaño tomo, cuando la leyó abrió los ojos como platos

-Obtuve el protagónico- dijo el castaño gritando, todos lo felicitaron, y cuando todos se calmaron Math volvió a hablar

-Felicidades- dijo el rubio

-Soy el mejor- dijo el rubio con orgullo

-Lo sé- dijo Math, pero luego vio al ojimel, quien hablaba con Marley y sonrió

-Nunca dijimos que era lo que ganábamos- dijo el castaño tratando de distraer al rubio

-La satisfacción de saber que eres mejor que yo- dijo el rubio

-Para ser como eres tienes muy poca dignidad- dijo el castaño

-Tengo lo que quiero, tengo lo que necesito, no necesito un protagónico, en el cual nunca me interese- dijo el rubio decidido

-Gracias por felicitarme- dijo el castaño

-De nada- dijo, luego se acercó al ojimel y le susurro en el oído –Yo no perdí, porque te tengo a ti, y tú eres lo que quiero y necesito- esas palabras le robaron una sonrisa

El castaño vio esa escena queriendo morirse, ¿Por qué ese tipo le susurraba cosas a Blaine en el oído?, ¿Qué le había dicho que lo hizo sonreír así?

-y… ¿tú eres?- dijo Marley hacia el rubio, quien se alejó de Blaine y miro a la chica

-Math, Math Baker- dijo extendiéndole la mano a la chica, quien la tomo

-Hola, Marley- dijo la chica

-Ok, gracias por hablarme tanto amigo- dijo una Tina enojada

-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo, pero lo compensare-

-A claro, ¿Cómo?- pregunto Tina

-¿Qué te parece si te invito al cine, con palomitas, y luego un helado?- dijo el ojimel

-¿De que el helado?- pregunto Tina

-De lo quieras- contesto el ojimel

-Ok- dijo Tina, y luego vio a Math, -¿y tu que te traes con Blaine?- dijo amenazante

-Nada- dijo el rubio

-Escucha, si tú le haces algo a Blaine, yo me encargo de destruirte- advirtió la chica

-No quiero perder lo que he logrado, no quiero lastimar a Blaine, no quiero perderlo- dijo el rubio mirando a Blaine

-¿Perderlo?- pregunto la chica, pero el rubio solo miro a Blaine, quien decidió que era tiempo de darse una nueva oportunidad de amar

-Tina, creo que deberías saber algo- dijo Blaine acercándose al rubio y tomando su mano

-¿Qué debo saber?- pregunto la chica viendo las acciones del ojimel

-Math y yo somos novios- dijo el ojimel, Math solo sonrió y apretó la mano de Blaine

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo la chica, luego se dio cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que Blaine había estado feliz, eso le saco una sonrisa, -Bueno, en ese caso, creo que debería de venir con nosotros al cine y compartir nuestro helado, pero solo si viene Marley-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el ojimel

-Ok, solo te advierto que las apariencias engañan- dijo la chica amenazante

-Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Math

-Oigan, no es por meterme en su conversación pero nosotros existimos- dijo Santana

-Lo sentimos-

-Bueno. Blaine, esto es nuevo- dijo Sam

-Ciento no haberte dicho nada- dijo el ojimel

-No importa, estoy feliz por ti- dijo el rubio abrazando al ojimel

-¿Por qué no vienes al cine?- sugirió Math

-Sí, eso me gustaría- dijo Sam

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Tina

Blaine, Math, Sam, Tina y Marley se despidieron de todos, cuando se fueron todos se volvieron hacia Kurt que en ese momento tenía el corazón hecho pedacitos, se quede en la palabras "Math y yo somos novios" y el como el rubio se fue abrazando a Blaine.

-Al menos le ganaste- dijo Santana

-No, el me gano, me quito lo que más me importa- dijo el castaño en un susurro y abrazando a sus amigas, quienes trataban de animarlo, pero no pudieron, ya que el castaño empezó a llorar y no podía parar, su vida se había ido ese día, ahora solo le quedaba todo lo que tenía gracias al haber ignorado a Blaine, pero ahora no lo quería, solo quería volver a tener al ojimel.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, este el antepenultimo capitulo, asi que este fic tendra doce captulos de historia y haber si me decido a hacerel epilogo, ya saben que agradeceria opiniones, sugerencias, las agradecere... Hasta mañana...:)


	13. Recuperandote

Ok, un nuevo cap, pero nada de esto me pertenece

Capítulo 11: Recuperándote

Kurt seguía llorando, se sentía como si fuese a morir, todos seguían en NYADA, no pudiendo hacer nada para consolar al castaño, hasta que…

-Kurt, ¿realmente quieres recuperar a Blaine?- pregunto Mr. Shue rompiendo el silencio

-Más que nada, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso- dijo el castaño

-Nunca es tarde, tengo una idea, pero… ¿estás dispuesto a hacerlo?-

-Lo que sea-

-Bien-

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kurt estaba caminando cuando se encontró con la persona que menos deseada ver

-Math- dijo el castaño con desagrado

-Tampoco es bonito verte- dijo el rubio devolviéndole el juego

-Piérdete- dijo el ojimel

-Piérdete tú-

-Yo ya estoy perdido-

-¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio sin poder creerlo

-Nada que te importe-

-Dime- exigió el rubio

-Bien, estoy perdido por que aunque me jode aceptarlo, tu eres mejor, tú tienes lo que más quiero en el mundo- dijo el castaño

-¿Qué es lo que tengo?-

-A Blaine-

-¿A Blaine?- dijo el rubio sorprendido

-Sí, él es lo que más quiero, lo que más necesito, y tú lo tienes-

-¿Tú lo quieres?-

-Sí, lo he querido desde el primer momento en el que lo vi-

-Yo también lo quiero-

-Pero el no a ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque sé que él me sigue amando-

-Eso es lo que crees-

-Eso es lo que espero- dijo el castaño no creyendo la verdad en sus palabras

-Él está conmigo- dijo el rubio

-Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo-

-Si lo quieres, ¿Por qué no luchaste por el?-

-No me dejaste, siempre que intentaba buscarlo, tú lo alejabas, siempre tú, Blaine estaba obsesionado contigo-

-¿Cómo que obsesionado?-

-Blaine sabía que había algo raro contigo-

-No se rindió hasta saberlo-

-Ya me di cuenta-

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero quiero cambiar por el-

-No puedes cambiar lo que eres-

-Y tú eres un egoísta, dijo, por algo Blaine te engaño-

-Demasiado tarde para dame cuenta de que también fue mi error, prefiero que me engañen a que me utilicen-

-Él no me utiliza- dijo el rubio un tanto enojado

-Puede que en un futuro te quiera, pero ahora te utiliza para olvidarme, y sabes que es cierto- dijo el castaño, y sin más se alejó de Math, quien se quedó pensando en que tal vez había apresurado las cosas con Blaine.

* * *

Por la tarde, Math no podía olvidar las palabra del castaño, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que Blaine amaba a Kurt, y ahora sabía que Kurt amaba a Blaine, no sabía qué hacer, si hacer lo correcto para Blaine y decirle que Kurt lo amaba o hacer lo mejor para él, callarse y quedarse con Blaine, el Math que era cambiaba cuando estaba con Blaine, él lo hacía cambiar, lo hacía desear volver a ser el mismo de antes y no hacerle daño a nadie, al final su corazón le gano y lo decidió hacer lo mejor para Blaine.

-Blaine- llamo el rubio hacia el ojimel que se encontraba leyendo un libro sentado en su cama

-Mande- respondió el ojimel pero sin apartar la vista del libro

-Hoy hable con ese muñequito- le dijo el rubio y así logro que Blaine le mirara

-Que bien- dijo sarcástico

-Es enserio, te hare una pregunta y quiero que me prometas que me responderás con toda sinceridad- dijo el rubio

-Lo prometo- dijo el ojimel dejando el libro en su mesa de noche

-¿Aun amas a Kurt?- pregunto sin rodeos

El ojimel se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que hizo la pregunto, pero no podía negar que si seguía amando al castaño, él le seguía robando el pensamiento, por más que tratara de salir adelante, no lo lograba, pero tenía que ser honesto con Math.

-Si- respondió el ojimel bajando la mirada

-¿Le darías otra oportunidad?-pregunto el rubio en un susurro

-Estoy contigo, por supuesto que no- afirmo el ojimel

-Y… ¿Si no estuvieras conmigo?- pregunto el rubio sintiendo su corazón hacerse más chiquito

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que sí, pero no es el caso, creo que no le daría una oportunidad ahora- dijo el castaño acercándose al rubio

-Blaine… yo… yo te amo, pero tú lo amas a él, y él te sigo amando, creo que deberías estar con el- dijo el rubio con una lagrima pasando por su mejilla

-¿Me estás terminando?- dijo el ojimel sintiendo que su corazón empezó a latir más rápido

-Sí y también te estoy haciendo un favor, tú te mereces algo mejor que yo, o si no al menos alguien que puedes amas, y eso lo haces con él, no conmigo, ve con él, dile que lo amas, pídele otra oportunidad y has que este doler valga la pena- dijo el rubio poniendo su mano con la de Blaine

-¿Cómo un dolor va a valer la pena?- dijo el ojimel

-Porque si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz- dijo el rubio con toda sinceridad

-Math, yo te quiero- dijo el ojimel

-Lo sé, pero no me amas, lo amas a él, ya te dije que lo busques y le digas que lo amas-

-No lo hare, ya estoy harto de ser yo el que tenga que rogar, y el pasársela bien en la relación-

-Bueno, entonces no lo hagas, pero si algún día llegas a amarme estaré ahí, y si decides estar con el muñequito, también estaré ahí- dijo el rubio acercando más su rostro al de Blaine

-Entonces… ¿Terminamos?- dijo el ojimel ahogándose en sus palabras

-Sí, pero aun somos amigos- dijo el rubio antes de levantarse de la cama, y darle a Blaine un beso en los labios antes de irse del apartamento del ojimel

* * *

El día siguiente Blaine se encontraba algo deprimido, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, pero al llegar a NYADA le paso algo extraño, un chico se había cercado y le había dado un ramo de rosas rojas, pero tan pronto se las entrego, se fue y no dijo una sola palabra acerca de quien las mandaba, vio la tarjeta que decía:_ Eres todo para mí, estaba equivocado al creer que solo tu tenías la culpa de que lo nuestro no funcionara, ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así, perdóname, te ama: Kurt._

El corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir rápidamente, Kurt aun lo amaba, eso le saco una sonrisa, pero se vio interrumpido por una chica que le entrego una tarjeta que decía:_ Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que estaba enamorado, tu hiciste latir mi corazón por primera vez, eres mi primer amor, mi primera ilusión, mi primera vez, mi primera desilusión, y ahora se que eres el amor de mi vida… Kurt._

El ojimel sonrió, se disponía a buscar al castaño, pero en ese momento, vio a Sam, Ryder, Jake, Joe y Artie con unos trajes blancos y una flor del lado derecho del traje, ellos se acercaron al ojimel, quien les pregunto de los trajes, pero los chicos se negaron a contestar, simplemente le dijeron a Blaine que los siguiera, les costó un poco de trabajo, pero al final lograran que Blaine se subiera al auto, llegaron al apartamento del castaño, donde los chicos hicieron que Blaine subiera hacia el apartamento del castaño, cuando llego se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y dentro del apartamento había muchas flores, todas rosas y blancas que combinaban perfectamente con el apartamento del castaño.

Cuando Blaine se vio la vuelta, vio a todos los chicos de glee, los de antes y los de ahora, pero todos estaban ahí, todos los chicos con un traje blanco y una flor roja del lado derecho y las chicas con un vestido blando y una cinta roja en la cintura de cada una, todos estaban formados en dos columnas, en medio de estas, se encontraba Kurt con un traje negro y una flor roja en lado derecho de su traje.

Blaine no sabía que iba a pasar, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería el que tuviera que rogar, y eso le empezaba a gustar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que no he actualizado por varios dias, es que he estado algo ocupada y no he podido escribir mucho, pero aqui esta, espero subir al rato o mañana, sera el ultimo capitulo, pero aun no me decido si hacer el epilogo, bueno, ya saben que espero sus opiniones,hasta el proximo cap.


	14. Te amo

Holis, bueno, este es el ultimo capitulo, pero mañana o pasado subo el epilogo, pero ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece.. espero que les guste

Capítulo 12: Te amo

El pelinegro seguía parado en la puerta, hasta que Tina, Rachel, Santana y Mercedes se acercaron a él y lo guiaron hacia una silla que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la sala, lo hicieron sentarse y se alejaron.

-Nunca he sido bueno para las palabras, creo que la canción expresa mejor o que siento- dijo el castaño acomodándose entre los dos grupos de chicos.

_Solo vengo, a decirte que mi mundo está incompleto,_

_Porque llevo solo a bordo un pasajero,_

_En este viaje me acompaña tu dolor._

_Solo vengo a enseñarte un corazón que está muriendo,_

_Y me han dicho que ya no tiene remedio,_

_Pero yo sé que el remedio esta en tu voz._

El pelinegro no entendía el porqué de que el castaño le estuviera pidiendo perdón, pero sabía que su corazón se sentía a explotar, estuvo esperando durante tanto tiempo que algo como esto pasara, y ahora que estaba pasando realmente se sentía increíble

_Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor_

_Arrepentido estoy,_

_Regresa a mí por favor._

_Amémonos de nuevo como antes,_

_Robémonos la luna en este instante,_

_Y olvídate, olvídate,_

_Déjame intentar recuperarte._

_Amémonos con todos los sentidos_

_Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo_

_Y olvídate, olvídate_

_Que nada volverá a lastimarte._

_Solo vengo a tomar medio segundo de tu tiempo_

_Para hacerlo con un beso un día entero_

_Y recuerdes el amor entre tú y yo_

_Solo vengo a pedirte perdón por el mal que le hice a tu amor_

_Arrepentido estoy,_

_Regresa a mí por favor._

_Amémonos de nuevo como antes,_

_Robémonos la luna en este instante,_

_Y olvídate, olvídate,_

_Déjame intentar recuperarte._

El pelinegro entendía ahora que se trataba de lo que había pasado entre Math y el, era cierto que él y Math se habían conectado, pero no enamorado, o al menos Blaine no se enamoró, y ahora entendía el por qué, nunca se había olvidado realmente del castaño

_Amémonos con todos los sentidos,_

_Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,_

_Y olvídate, olvídate,_

_Que nada volverá a lastimarte._

_Aleja aquellas sombras del pasado_

_Hoy puedo ver que tanto te eh fallado_

_Perdóname por ser tan tonto sin querer_

_Fui un ciego al alejarme de tu lado._

_Amémonos de nuevo como antes,_

_Robémonos la luna en este instante,_

_Y olvídate, olvídate,_

_Déjame intentar recuperarte._

_Amémonos con todos los sentidos,_

_Regrésame tu amor aquí conmigo,_

_Y olvídate, olvídate,_

_Que nada volverá a lastimarte._

Cuando la canción termino, todo el mundo comenzó a salir del apartamento, dejando al ojimel y al castaño solos, tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, el castaño se acercó al ojimel.

-Blaine, sé que te hice daño, ahora entiendo que yo también tuve la culpa de que termináramos, no supe cuidarte como tu cuidabas de mí, también entiendo que realmente te amo, que eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero que te alejes de mí, pero no te mantengas cerca solo como un amigo porque la verdad es que no necesito a un amigo de ti, te necesito a ti, saber que estás conmigo, saber que eres mío- dijo el castaño caminando cerca de Blaine

-Kurt, yo…- dijo el pelinegro pero realmente no sabía que decir

-No digas nada, ahora solo tienes que escucharme- dijo el castaño tomando la mano del ojimel

-Ok- dijo el pelinegro apretando la mano del castaño

-El día que me dijiste que me engañaste mi mundo se acabó, me sentía muerto en vida, te echaba la culpa a ti por que no podía ver que el verdadero problema era que yo te abandone, no te escuchaba, no te prestaba atención, solo buscaba que me pusieras atención sin que yo tuviera que ponértela a ti- el castaño vio a los ojos del pelinegro, paso la mano que tenía libre por la mejilla del pelinegro y prosiguió, -Pero, cuando te vi con Math sentía que algo dentro de mi ardía, me moría de celos cada vez que hablabas de él, cada vez que lo mirabas, tenías ese brillo que solo lo tenías conmigo, eso me mataba y me tenía loco, no podía soportar que siempre fuera el, supongo que lo que busco decir es… ¿me perdonarías por haberte dejado a ti solo la responsabilidad de que hayamos terminado?-

-No tengo nada de que perdonarte- dijo el ojimel abrazando al castaño

-Fui muy egoísta contigo, de eso tienes que perdonarme, por favor Blaine, dime que me perdonas- dijo el castaño aun abrazando al ojimel

-Bien, te perdono por todo, espero que tú también hagas lo mismo-

-Lo hago, te perdóname desde la primera vez que me pediste perdón, pero me dolía que hayas sido de otra persona, por cierto, ¿Qué paso con Math?- dijo el castaño separándose del abrazo

-Terminamos, y nunca fui de otra persona, tal vez en lo físico, pero mi corazón siem…- comenzó a decir el ojimel, pero lo interrumpieron unos labios que se le hacían tan familiares, unos labios suaves que hicieron que el ojimel volviera a ver juegos artificiales, Kurt estaba feliz de saber que ahora Blaine podía ser completamente suyo, pero luego el castaño se separó del beso y susurro

-El día de hoy no tienes permitido decir cosas cursis, esas las voy a decir yo, ahora acompáñame- dijo el castaño, el ojimel solo lo siguió.

El ojimel siguió a Kurt hasta el pasillo que conectaba la sala con los dormitorios, donde encontró un camino de velas rojas que llegaban al dormitorio del castaño, ahí había más velas, que llegaban a la cama, que estaba adornado con pétalos de rosas rojos en forma de corazón, también había pétalos abajo, pero estos formaban un "te amo" entre pétalos rojos y blancos, la habitación no tenía más iluminación de la que ofrecían las velas.

-Kurt… esto es hermoso- dijo el ojimel

-Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que te amaba, supe que podía perderme en tus ojos y nunca querer encontrar la salida, quiero perderme en ti, y nunca encontrar la salida, estar contigo hasta el final de mis días, te amo Blaine, eres el amor de mi vida, y no quiero compartirte con nadie- dijo el castaño frente a su tocador, de donde tomo un extraño objeto

-No tienes que hacerlo- dijo el ojimel tratando de decirle al castaño que podían regresar

-Lo sé, pero quiero afirmar que eres mío y lo serás hasta el final- dijo el castaño, empezó a acercarse a Blaine, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca comenzó a arrodillarse, y con eso le quito la respiración a Blaine, -Blaine Devon Anderson, el chico al que conocí gracias a espiar, eres el amor de mi vida, el único chico con el que quiero despertar cada mañana, no importa si despierto con el cabello todo desarreglado, no importa que no me guste el futbol, lo veré, no importa que no me guste el deporte, lo hare, pero lo que no hare será compartirte con alguien, permitir que en tu corazón haya otra persona que no sea yo, pero lo asegurare… Blaine ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo el ojimel sacando de su espalda una caja que abrió rebelando un anillo

El ojimel se quedó estático en su lugar, ahora era Kurt quien le ofrecía compartir sus vidas, pero ahora tenía unas dudas, pero sabía que se sentía que te rechazaran

-¿Qué pasa si no funciona?- pregunto el ojimel sin decir que no

-Haremos que funcione, prometo enamorarte cada día, entregarte mi alma, todo de mí, sabiendo mis errores no volveré a cometerlos, solo te necesito conmigo- dijo el castaño aun arrodillado

-Sí, me casare contigo, te amo Kurt- dijo el ojimel, luego el castaño se puso de pie, saco el anillo de la caja y lo coloco en el dedo de Blaine, y este hizo lo mismo con el castaño.

-Yo también te amo, pero yo te amo más- dijo el castaño acercándose al rosto de su prometido y besándolo

No existía nada en ese momento, solo ellos dos, después un tiempo, Blaine se separó y dijo

-¿y… ahora qué?-

-Decirle a todo el mundo que estamos juntos de nuevo- dijo el castaño

-Ok, vamos- dijo el ojimel con la intención de salir de la habitación, pro un brazo lo detuvo

-Todos los chicos que estaban aquí saben que esto era para recuperarte, de hecho, la canción fue idea de Mr. Shue, lo demás fue mi toque- dijo el castaño posando sus manos en los hombros de Blaine

-Aun así hay que decirles- dijo el ojimel volviendo a intentar salir de la habitación, pero de nuevo fue interrumpido por el brazo de Kurt

-Lo haremos, pero no ahora, lo único que vamos a hacer ahora es volver a ser uno solo, volver a estar juntos, te recordare que eres mío Blaine y que nadie va a poder igualarme- dijo el castaño comenzando a besar el cuello del ojimel

-Soy tuyo y nunca deje de serlo- dijo el ojimel dejando que el castaño tomara el control

-¿Qué pasa con Math?- pregunto el castaño subiendo a la oreja del ojimel

-El me gusta demasiado, pero solo te amo a ti- dijo el ojimel pasando sus manos por los brazos del castaño

-Más te vale, porque si no es así, juro que soy capaz de matarlo- susurro a la oreja del ojimel

-Amo cuando este celoso- dijo el ojimel con sus manos tratando de obtener más, pero en eso el teléfono de Blaine sonó y provoco que el castaño dejara sus acciones, pero no se alejó del pelinegro, quien odio por un momento a la persona que los interrumpía, pero luego saco su teléfono y vio que era Math, miro al castaño, quien supo lo que pasaba

-No contestes- pidió el ojimel

-Debo hacerlo- dijo el ojimel

-Bien, pero no creas que arregle la habitación para nada, contesta, pero después no vas a hacer nada más que no sea gemir mi nombre- dijo el castaño causando un escalofrió a Blaine y saliendo de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos, el castaño regreso a la habitación, vio que el ojimel había colgado

-¿Hablaste con Math?- pregunto el ojimel

-Sí, y le dije que te amaba, ¿Cómo está?- dijo el castaño acercándose a Blaine

-Bien, feliz por mí- dijo el ojimel con tristeza

-Encontrara a alguien, como yo te encontré a ti, ahora, ¿en que nos quedamos?- pregunto el castaño, -Ah, ya me acorde- dijo y comenzó a besar otra vez el cuello del ojimel.

* * *

Al día siguiente el castaño fue el primero en despertarse con los rayos del sol, luego vio a Blaine durmiendo, y sabía que no había nada más que quisiera hacer que ver esa imagen cada mañana de su vida, el ojimel despertó y se sonrojo al notar que estaba desnudo, pero le tranquilizaba saber que el castaño estaba en las mismas condiciones que él, pero noto que Kurt lo miraba

-Buenos días- susurro Kurt al oído del ojimel

-Buenos días- dijo el ojimel acomodándose para ver mejor al castaño

-Eres muy hermoso, te amo Blaine, y pase lo que pase no te dejare ir- dijo el castaño y luego le dio un beso a Blaine en los labios

-Ni yo tampoco te dejare ir, también te amo- dijo el ojimel abrazando al castaño

-Quiero gritar que eres mío y solo mío- dijo el castaño besando la frente de Blaine

-Tal vez no sepan que soy tuyo, pero sabrán que soy de alguien con solo mirar mi cuello- dijo el ojimel señalando los moretones hechos por Kurt la noche anterior

-Lo siento, pero necesito saber cada vez que te vea que eres mío y que estarás conmigo hasta el final de mis días- dijo el castaño pasando la mano por el cuello de Blaine

-Hasta el final de nuestro días Kurt, juntos- dijo señalando su anillo y uniendo sus labios con los del castaño, su prometido.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, como ya mencione, mañana o pasado subo el epilogo, espero que me dijan lo que piensan de este cap o de la historia. :)


	15. Epilogo

Holis... se que dije que subiria el cap el lunes o el martes, pero tuve problemas con mi compu, pero aqui el Epilogo, ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, bueno, sin mas, aqui esta el cap.

EPILOGO

Había pasado un año desde esa noche, desde esa noche en la que se habían comprometido, desde esa noche desde que había estado con el amor de su vida, ellos habían decidido casarse una vez que ambos estuvieran graduados, todos sus amigos los apoyaban, inclusive Math, que se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Blaine, no le hacía mucha gracia a Kurt, pero lo aceptaba, ya que ahora también era su amigo.

Ese día cumplían un año desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos, Blaine no había visto al castaño en todo el día, lo cual le preocupaba, quería darle un regalo, pero no le había visto y esa noche tenía que ir a hacer la obra que tenía en Broadway, ya era tarde para irse, así que se fue sin saber nada de su novio.

La obra estaba a punto de empezar, el ojimel se estaba preparando cuando vio a alguien muy familiar

-Hola lindura- dijo un rubio entregándole un ramo de rosas a Blaine

-Hola Math- dijo el ojimel agarrando el ramo, -¿y esto?- dijo refiriendo a las flores

-Lee la tarjeta- dijo el rubio

La tarjeta decía "Feliz aniversario mi amor, te amo, suerte, aunque sé que estarás perfecto como siempre, Kurt"

-Tiene algo con las flores- dijo el ojimel recordando que el castaño siempre le regalaba flores

-Son rosas rojas, reflejan el amor- dijo el rubio

-Lo sé, es lindo- dijo el ojimel

-Él te ama, desde hace un mes estuvo planeando algo, pero no te voy a decir nada a si que ni me preguntes- dijo el rubio

-ok, pero ahora tengo mucha curiosidad- dijo el ojimel, pero fue interrumpido por un grito que le decía "Anderson, al escenario, ahora"

-Creo que tienes que ir, suerte- dijo el rubio abrazando a Blaine, -Te quiero

-Gracias por seguir conmigo Math, yo también te quiero- dijo el ojimel y se separo del abrazo para ir al escenario

* * *

La obra había sido un éxito, Blaine vio a su novio en primera fila, junto con Math y su padre, quienes siempre lo habían apoyado y querido, cuando la obra acabo fueron los primeros en ponerse de pie y cuando salió del escenario fueron los primeros a los que vio

-Felicidades Blaine, estuviste increíble- dijo el padre de Math

-Gracias- dijo el ojimel

-Enserio estuviste genial- dijo Math entregándole a Blaine un ramo de rosas blancas

-¿otras?- pregunto el ojimel recibiendo el ramo

-Sí, pero están si son mías, las otras eran de tu novio- dijo el rubio

-Lee la tarjeta- dijo el rubio señalando la tarjeta que decía "siempre estaré aquí, cuando me necesites, como sé que cuento contigo, siempre serás especial en mi vida. Te quiere, Math"

-Qué lindo, no pensé que fueras cursi Math- dijo el ojimel refiriendo a la tarjeta

-Solo te reconozco tus logros, uno de ellos soy yo, gracias a ti volví a estar unido con mi padre y volví a acercarme a las personas, gracias por eso Bee- dijo el rubio

-Sí, no quisiera interrumpir su momento especial, pero prometimos hacer algo, recuerdos Math- dijo el padre del rubio

-Cierto, ven Blaine- dijo el rubio tomando de la mano de la mano a Blaine

-¿A dónde?- pregunto el ojimel

-Tu solo confía- dijo el rubio que consiguió que el ojimel lo siguiera.

* * *

Llegaron a un apartamento, el ojimel se desconcertó ante el lugar, pero después de que Math le diera una llave y le dijera que confiara en él, Blaine camino hacia la puerta, giro la llave y se metió en el apartamento.

Adentro encontró que el apartamento era muy hogareño, siguió caminando, luego encontró a un castaño que estaba dando vueltas, pero cuando este se percató de la presencia del pelinegro, camino hacia él y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Kurt… ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Es nuestro nuevo apartamento- dijo el castaño tomando las manos del pelinegro, quien se sorprendió ante esa respuesta

-¿Nuestro?- pregunto el pelinegro aun sorprendido

-Sí, nuestro, eso si tú quieres vivir conmigo- dijo el castaño esperando la respuesta del ojimel

El lugar se quedó en silencio, Blaine no sabía que decir, o bueno, si sabía pero lo que no sabía era como hablar, siempre había querido encontrar a una persona ideal, había la había encontrado y no podía darse el lujo de perderla

-Si, por supuesto que viviré contigo- dijo el pelinegro tomando los labios de su novio, quien pudo sentir dio un suspiro de alivio

-Te amo- dijo el castaño en los labios del pelinegro

-Yo más- dijo el pelinegro en las mismas condiciones que el castaño

-Eso no es posible, tú eres mi sueño, bueno aparte de casarme legalmente y tener una hija que se llame Daiana – dijo el castaño poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Blaine

-Tú también eres mi sueño, siempre fue mi sueño encontrar a una persona que amara, ahora que la encontré me siento como que estoy soñando cada vez que estoy contigo- dijo el ojimel abrazando al castaño

-Creo que deberíamos inaugurar el apartamento- dijo el castaño coquetamente, locual le saco una sonrisa al ojimel

-Te amo- dijo el pelinegro. Lo cual el castaño tomo un si

* * *

Diez años después…

-Daiana, no pelees con tu hermano- grito el castaño dirigiéndose al cuarto de donde provenían los gritos

-Papi, no se vale, Math no me deja ver la tele- dijo la niña, que tenia de ojos verdes, cabello castaño y la piel clara como la de Kurt

-No importa mi amor, ahorita ninguno de los dos va a ver la tele, ahorita los dos van a vestirse y se van a preparar para la cena que va a haber en la noche- dijo el castaño cargando a la niña

-Si papa, pero… ¿Quién dijiste que vendría a cenar?- dijo un niño que tenía los ojos miel, la piel clara y el cabello castaño pero rizado

-Alguien que es muy importante para su papi Blaine- dijo el castaño tomando con otro brazo al niño

-¿Qué tan importante?- cuestiono la niña

-Mucho- contesto una voz desde la puerta, que cuando los niños se dieron cuenta de quién era, los dos niños corrieron hacia la dirección de la voz

-Papi- gritaron ambos niños corriendo hacia Blaine

-Hola mis amores- dijo Blaine abrazando a los niños

-La persona que va a venir es una persona muy importante para su padre, no sé qué tan importante, pero es importante- dijo el castaño caminando hacia su esposo y sus hijos

-Algún día les contare la historia, por ahora solo diré que él fue alguien que hasta la fecha sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, lo quiero mucho- dijo el ojimel mirando al castaño, quien tenía el ceño fruncido, ante lo cual, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, consiguiendo que el castaño sonriendo

-Vayan a cambiarse, yo voy a ayudarle a Dany a terminar la cena- dijo el castaño

Media hora después los niños estaban limpios y bien vestidos, estaban viendo la tele en paz, lo cual muy extraño, el único que faltaba era Blaine, quien estaba tomando una ducha.

Cuando tocaron el timbre, el castaño se dirigió a la puerta para encontrar a Math con su esposo y sus dos hijos: que igual eran un niño y una niña, los saludo a todos, se presentó con los niños y los invito a pasar, los niños se llevaron bien, estaban en la sala de la casa, los niños sentados el piso jugando y los tres adultos platicando de la vida en los últimos años. Luego se escucharon unos pasos que solo podían indicar que Blaine estaba bajando las escaleras para llegar ahí, todo se había quedado en silencio.

Cuando Blaine entro a la sala, su corazón latió fuerte al ver al rubio que había querido tanto, Math se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Blaine, se abrazaron y ambos recordaron cuando eran jóvenes y esos abrazos eran muy frecuentes.

-Te he extraño- susurro Math al oído del peligro

-Yo también- respondió el ojimel aun sin soltarse del abrazo

-Bueno, que gusto que estemos juntos otra vez, ¿Cómo les ha ido?- pregunto el castaño notando que el abrazo ya había durado mucho tiempo

-Bien, ¿y a ustedes?- pregunto Karl, el esposo de Math

-Igual- contesto el castaño

El ojimel y el rubio se separaron y se sonrieron, los niños que habían estado viéndolo, se estaban mirando como pidiendo que les explicaran todo, Blaine noto esto

-Mis amores, él es Math, la persona que les había comentado- dijo Blaine haciendo que los niños se acercaran

-Papi, él se llama igual que yo- dijo el niño abrazando a su padre

-Así es, Math, ellos son Math y Daiana, mis hijos y los de Kurt- dijo el ojimel alzando al niño y tomando la mano de la niña

-Hola, yo soy Math Baker- dijo el niño dándole la mano a ambos niños

-Hola- respondieron ambos niños

-Bueno, niños vengan aquí- dijo el rubio haciéndole una señal a sus hijos para que se acercaran, -Él es Blaine, mi mejor amigo y la mejor persona que he conocido-

-Gracias- dijo Karl

-Después de su padre, Blaine ellos son mis hijos y los de Karl, ella es Cindy, y él es Devon-

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos pasar al comedor- dijo el castaño levantándose

La cena estuvo tranquila, recordaron viejos tiempos, la última vez que se habían visto fue en la boda de Math hacia cuatro años y medio, pero habían mantenido el contacto todos estos años, ahora Math que había estado viviendo en Canadá se iba a mudar a New York, iban a estar muy cerca, lo cual hacia feliz a Blaine

Cuando ya era tarde, Math y su familia se despidió y se fueron, Blaine y su familia estaba acurrucada en la cama que era de Kurt y Blaine, estaban viendo una película.

Las cenas y salidas como familia con la familia de Math se hicieron muy frecuentes , sus hijos se hicieron amigos y Kurt y Blaine se amaron tanto como siempre, tanto como cuando eran adolescentes y sobre todo amando a sus hijos, un día cuando sus hijos crezcan les contaran su historia, pero ahora solo disfrutaban de su familia y de tener el uno al otro con un beso cada mañana y diciéndose siempre que se amaban.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones y gracias por leer esta historia... hasta la proxima


End file.
